


Sometimes There's Light In The Shadows

by RavenBane97, Redashrose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBane97/pseuds/RavenBane97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redashrose/pseuds/Redashrose
Summary: Olympia is a Shadowhunter whose mind has been twisted by Sebastian, she doesn't know which side to choose but will her allegiance change? Astara has a power that is unknown to her but will make the entire Shadowworld fight for her, will she be able to be happy going from being a nobody to being the girl everyone wants, no matter what? MeliornxOC, SebastianxOC, eventual RaphaelxOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm writing with Redashrose, it's our first project together, hope u like it, these characters are very important to us and we are glad to share them with you !!!
> 
> Good reading!!

**Olympias’s point of view:**

Suddenly the ground started to shake… an earthquake in Brooklyn?

“Olly, Olly, wake up! I have great news!” came a squeak from the living room. Not an earthquake it’s just Magnus, however I’m not sure if I wouldn’t rather have the earthquake. I can’t believe I’m living with a dirty warlock! No matter how wonderful he is I can’t forget that he is a Downworlder and they are beneath us, if I do that not only will it make me weak but Sebastian will never allow me near him again.

“Magnus, we spent the whole night gathering warlocks into the safe house, why can’t you let me sleep in peace!?”

“Usually I would darling but this is juicy news.” He proclaimed entering my room.

“Juicy? I don’t like it when you use that word, it always means trouble.” I sighed.

“It does not.” He argued with a roll of his eyes.

“Last time you described news as juicy you told me Valentine had reappeared and was targeting warlocks.” I argued settling myself comfortably in my pillows, it seemed like it would be a long talk.

“Bad example” he pouted.

“The time before that, a werewolf and a Seelie were arguing in central park and it almost got me killed.”

“You Shadowhunters sure have a good memory.”

“The clave makes sure of it by making us remember all the runes currently in existence before we go through the ceremony.” I said. It’s a necessary duty for a Shadowhunter, but we are young and keep studying the runes almost every day afterwards so there really is no point.

“All of them? But you were eight when you received your angelical rune.” He said sitting by my side of the bed, enveloping me in a hug.

“The clave makes no exceptions.” I sighted.

Just for a little bit, I can allow myself to enjoy this warmth for a little while….

“Yikes, but I’m not surprised you managed it, you Herondale’s have always been incredibly smart.” He proclaimed with a smile patting my head.

“Magnus.” I warned. No one can know I’m a Herondale. I’m still not exactly sure why I told the truth to Magnus….

“My lips are sealed darling, you know that. Anyhow I got an irresistible preposition from the New York institute?” he said kissing my forehead for reassurance. He treats me like a child… like… I don’t know, but it doesn’t feel okay to be this close to someone with demon blood.

“Preposition?” I said to prompt him to continue.

“They will give me back my ruby necklace and in exchange I have to give them some sort of information.”

“Your demon detecting necklace?” I questioned, the necklace he gave Camille?

“Isn’t it a good deal?” He exclaimed.

“Depends on the information they want. Why do you want it back?” I pressed on.

 “I’m not going to tell them anything important and the necklace is beautiful and powerful no matter its history.” Good! I can’t risk my mission. I have to give Valentine those warlocks or he won’t tell me where Sebastian is.

“You wouldn’t risk your life for a stupid necklace Magnus, I know you.”

“Clarissa Fairchild is with them.” He confessed.

“So?” I said doing my best to sound indifferent.

“I saw her grow up, I want to offer her my protection.”

“Is that… you know…safe? She is Valentine’s daughter.” I said, giving my voice a worried tone.

Clarissa… the girl I replaced…

“She was raised by Jocelyn and I’ve seen her mind many times she is nothing like her father.” He argued.

“Fair enough. Want me to come with?” Even if he is dirty he is the first person to care for me in any sort of way, I will keep him safe until judgment day.

“No, you should focus on keeping the hide out safe. If things go south I will retreat immediately, you have my word darling” he promised.

“Very well. What time are you meeting them?”

“In two hours.”

“Then you better start getting ready all mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn.” I teased.

“Yes, I shall. Rest a bit more, I’ll wake you before I leave.” He smirked.

“Wonderful!” I sighted laying back on my bed.

An hour and a half later we both went through a portal. Me to the hide out and him to meet with Clary Fairchild and her companions.

**Astara’s point of view:**

Ok, I’ll admit it, I’m lost. When a girl first finds herself in New York, all she can think is _‘damn, I’m in New York!’_ but eventually the thrill wears off and you realize your all alone in one of the most populated, smog induced cities in the world. I’m living in a hotel because I can’t find a decent apartment that doesn’t cost an arm and a leg the only two people I’ve even talked to since I got here won’t answer any of my calls.

The last part especially sucked because the only reason I left the hotel in the first place was to give one of the only two people I knew and was friends with in New York her birthday present. Now I can’t find her and I’m left wondering the gutters of New York looking like the victim in a slasher horror film.

Just as I was about to give up and call an Uber driver to beg him to pick me up at one o’ clock in the morning I saw who I was so desperately looking for. Was she going to a rave? What was she wearing?! And who was she with? They didn’t look like normal people. None of the people waiting in line did. “Clary!” I called out in relief, running up to her, gift in hand.

“Astara?” She asked, looking at me with complete shock.

“Thank God I found you, I have been wandering the city for two hours completely lost…. hey, isn’t that the guy you were talking to outside that club the other day?” I asked curiously. I couldn’t believe Simon wasn’t here with her, I never saw one without the other in the month I had known them.

“You can see us?” A girl with shiny black hair asked me. I’m not going to lie, if I was going to have a strait crush, it’d be her.

“Yeah, you’re the three hot people standing with my friend.” I shrugged, why wouldn’t I see them? “Happy birthday Clary.” I said happily, passing her her gift.

“Seriously, is this another one?” The dark haired boy asked the blonde, sounding frustrated.

“Another what?” I asked kind of snappishly, seriously, rude.

“Thanks Astara, really but now’s not a good time” she said apologetically, passing me my gift back.

It was then that I noticed how charged the air around them was. It didn’t feel like they were going into a rave it felt like they were going to war. “Is everything ok?” I asked, growing concerned.

“Seriously, how does this one see us?” The dark haired one was clearly exasperated. I wasn’t far behind.

“Excuse me but ‘this one’ has a name and it’s Astara.”

Before he could rebuttal though we were already at the entrance to the rave. “Five then?” The man asked in a slightly bored tone.

“Yes.” I stated before any of them could send me off. He didn’t even I.D. me…AWESOME.

“Astara-”

“Please Clary, I literally have no way or idea how to get back to my hotel and I’ve been living there for a month now.” I pleaded.

At the least, I didn’t look too casual. I had been hoping the three of us could hang out so I wore a nice shirt and high length skirt with flats. And honestly, I would do just about anything for the chance to get off my feet for a minute. I don’t even want to know what my feet look like right now. “Sure.” The girl with the black hair said with a smile, wrapping her arm around mine and leading me inside.

“Sure?” The blonde one said

“Sure, we can’t just leave this poor girl alone in an area like this, can we Alec?” So that was rude boy’s name.

“Thanks, Clary I really think you’ll like my gift.”  I handed her the small box as not only a birthday present now but an apology for crashing her night.

She quickly opened it up, curiosity piqued. Inside was a gold evil eye charm bracelet. The black micro cord would fit any wrist and match any outfit so I thought it was perfect. “It’s supposed to help ward off evil.” I informed her, hoping she’d like it.

Clary finally smiled and I let out a breath of relief. “Thanks Star, I love it.” I could tell she meant it when she immediately put it on.

“No problem.” I smiled.

When we got inside the girl with dark hair immediately took me to the bar away from some of the other party goers. “So…Is there some kind of theme going on here?” I asked curiously, I had to admit this was interesting, some of these guys had fangs. I knew they were fake but it was still a little weird.

“Something like that. My name is Isabelle by the way, Isabelle Lightwood.” She held out her hand for me to shake.

“Astara Taylor” I said politely, shaking her hand.

“So, Astara, what are you exactly?” She asked, leaning in with her eyebrows raised.

“Virgo” I said without thinking. Was she hitting on me? This was new, gez how do I handle this?

“What?”

“What?” Wow this was awkward.

I looked over her shoulder, hoping to find Clary again when I noticed something weird. Clary was talking to some guy wearing his eye makeup better than me (seriously, how is that possible). That wasn’t weird, there was some creepy looking guy in fancy clothing creeping up to them while Clary and the glittery guy where arguing.

O shit that’s some kind of weapon! “Look out!” I screamed.

What was happening?!

Isabel ran and I quickly rushed up to where they had been talking. The rude guy from earlier walked up to the now dead (holy shit he was dead!) body. He picked up the long blade the attempted attacker had and picked it up. “Who are you?” The sparkly man asked him, clearly enamoured.

Ok, this was not happening, this was not happening. I probably just got really lost and walked into a lamp post. I am now dreaming this and my wallet is being stolen. Yeah, that’s what’s happening. “Magnus wait! You’re my only hope.” Clary grabbed the man who looked like he somehow tore a hole through the fabric of existence, was that a portal?! I haven’t seen anything like that since Simon made me watch the syfi channel with him. 

“Valentine found us. I warned your mother this might happen.” Magnus said, looking like he was about to run away and jump into the portal.

“Wait!” Clary pleaded. It was too late though, Magnus jumped through the portal.

“The area’s secure. Looks like he was the only assassin.” Isabel walked back up to us, almost as if this was some kind of daily occurrence to her. Maybe it was. Who were these people?! 

“He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck.” Rude guy stated

“What the HELL is going on?” I demanded

“Quiet mundane” what the hell is with this rude man?!

“They found us. It’s not safe here.” The blonde one stated, grabbing my arm as if he was afraid I would run away. I probably would have too. “Clary, we have to go. Clary.” He raised his voice to get her attention but she was too busy staring at where the portal was. It was if she couldn’t believe what just happened either.

They ran out the back door dragging me along when suddenly the blonde stopped near the door. “Jace.” Isabelle said, clearly wondering why he stopped.

“Clary, we have to move.” Jace said as she refused to budge.

“I’m catching my breath.” She stated, throwing her hands up in the air. It looked like she had lost hope about whatever it was that brought her here.

“Clary, could you please explain to me what’s going on…and could you please let go of my arm?!” I yelled at Jace, the strong hold was starting to hurt.

He loosened his hold on me but stayed close, probably in case I ran, I would have. “You know what? This is great and not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. And on top of that, we have ANOTHER mundane here to worry about.” He said, pointing and looking at me like I was a disease he wanted to be free of. “This is fantastic.”

“Alec, the girl, her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down.” Ok, well clearly he has feelings for her. Didn’t change the fact that I had no idea what was going on and no one would talk to me.

“Why? What, are you afraid I’m gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We’re no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we’ve lost the Institute’s necklace. And now we’re going to have to pay a vampire to remove some mundane’s memories!”

“Astara! Ok, my name is Astara! If you’re going to insult me to my face at least use my name!” I couldn’t take this anymore, I just watched them kill some guy. I just watched some guy jump through a magic portal. And now I don’t know if I’m gonna live or die.

“Yeah, and I am right here! I don’t care about your damn jewelry. I’m sorry you’re gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air.” Clary said, exasperated.

“Clary, it’s gonna be fine.” Jace tried to assure her.

“No, it’s not! People are dying because of me, and Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We’re never gonna find him and I will never get my memories back.”

“You give up way too easy.” Jace smirked. He opened his palm to reveal what looked like a silver button and walked a little further before stopping.

“What is he doing?” Clary asked.

“He’s tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance.” Rude demanded.

“This is crazy.” I stated.

“The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that.” Isabel said, and my brain just checked out.

“No. The signal’s not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let’s do this, Alec.” Jace said.

“Do what?” Clary asked

“Parabatai tracking.” Isabel said.

“Of course they are.” Clary said sarcastically, that obviously didn’t explain anything and I could tell Clary thought so too.

 **“** When parabatais track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together.” Ok, so I guess everyone can get an explanation but me.

“Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me.” Clary asked.

 **“** You don’t know the half of it.”

“Got him.” Jace said smugly.

“Let’s go mundane.” Alec demanded, grabbing my arm to pull me along again.

I kicked him in the leg, making him drop me in pain and anger. “I am not going anywhere with you until someone tells me what the HELL IS GOING ON!” I’ve just reached my limit. “I just saw you kill a man and another man just jumped into a magic hole, I am done!”

Clary put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little. “Astara, I’m sorry. All I can tell you is that monsters are real and I just found out my father is alive and is one of them.”

“But your dad died in the war.” This was making no sense.

“No, he didn’t” she explained “I’ll explain more later but right now I really need to go find Magnus Bane.”

I sighed. “Fine I’ll go with you but then I really need an explanation.”  I said with determination.

“Deal.” She said then grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

What did I just get myself into?

**Olympia’s point of view-**

As soon as I got to the hide out I checked the wards and searched for their weakest point so that Valentine’s men could destroy it and enter the hide out. A small part of me rebelled against my decision but I had no other choice. Without Sebastian, I am nothing, I have nothing. My brother has long since disappeared. The clave separated us due to my enhanced angelical power, they said he would be in the way of my training; therefore, we could not have any sort of contact.

I was five years old. I was always alone until Sebastian found me. I owed him everything, he freed me from the clave’s claws and all he asked in return was for me to love him. I told him he didn’t have to ask it of me because I already loved him. I love him so much that sometimes I believe it will drive me mad… I sent the information to Valentine and then reunited with the warlocks, pretending everything was alright, like I didn’t just sign their death sentences. 

“Olly, will you play with me?” Asked Zoe once I entered the room.

“Sure Zoe. What do you want to play?” I replied, returning the hug she was giving me.

“Can you teach me Chess?”

“Of course, dear, let’s go” I said taking her hand in mine. Warlock or not she is still just a child… 

I was halfway through my explanation on what moves each piece could make when Magnus returned. “How did it go?” I questioned. At his arrival Zoe went to her father’s side while Magnus sat in her seat.

“We were ambushed by circle members.” He sighted

I didn’t know about that…. Damn you Valentine, the asshole always goes behind my back. If I didn’t need him I would end him myself! “Are you okay?” I asked, touching his arms trying to show concern for his wellbeing.

“Yes, there weren’t many. The Shadowhunters took care of them easily.” He assured me.

“That’s good. What did they want?” 

“They wanted me to return Clary’s memories.” Of course they do, so much trouble for a bloody cup.

“But you don’t have them…right?” I asked, uncertain.

“Right, I fed them to the demon like you advised me to.” Good, this way Magnus is no good to Valentine and therefore no longer in grave danger.

“Good, it’s safer that way.” I replied with a smile.

Suddenly the wards fell which released a strong magic wave that threw us all to the ground.

“Valentine’s found us. Everyone go into the defensive positions.” I ordered getting up and standing directly in front of all the warlocks.

“Olympia!” Gulped Magnus.

“I will take care of everything here, you go restore those wards Magnus.” I commanded, smiling a bit to reassure him.

“Be careful darling.”

“Aren’t I always?” I smirked.

“See you soon.” He promised.

“yeah…Soon.”  I mumbled. If they have their way, I will never see you again

I took my twin seraph blades from my back and united them into a double-edged spear, as it will give me a wider range of attack, I might be responsible for it but that doesn’t mean I can’t protect these… Downworlders. My job was to allow them in, that’s it.

Three men entered the lair luckily, they only had short range weapons, which made it a lot easier for me as I could focus entirely on them. One of them initiated a frontal attack while the other two attempted to sneak on my sides to get to the warlocks.

They dare to underestimate me; they will pay for that!

I grabbed the handles of my blades in in a quick motion dislodged my blades and threw them at the ones at the sides of me; preventing them from moving in and then quickly disarmed the one that came straight at me. He got out of my hold but I quickly had him back on the ground. At the corner of my eye I saw Zoe and her father going into the warehouse. “Zoe!” I shouted but the child ignored me and continued to follow her father. I knocked out the guy I was fighting with and was on my way to her when one of the other guys unscrewed himself from the wall and came at me with my own blade. 

Idiot.

“You really don’t want to do that.” I chimed.

“And why is that little girl? What are you going to do? You don’t have any weapons.” He teased.

“I don’t need any to take you down.” I stated getting into position.

I Did a round house kick, hitting his legs making him lose his balance and loose the grip on the blade. Once he was down I put my heel on his neck and took my blade back.

“Don’t ever touch my blades again!” I threatened. Sebastian gave them to me.

“Seems like you have everything under control in here, darling. Zoe, go with the others this is no place for a little girl like you.” Magnus stated.

I hit the guy’s head with the back of my blade and then went to the one that was still stuck to the wall. When I released my blade, he fell to the floor like a rag doll. He moved faster than I anticipated so the blade hit him straight in the heart instead of in the shoulder. Upsy.

When I turned to the room Magnus was talking to Clary and three other Shadowhunters. There was also a girl who was staring at me with wide eyes, is she scared? She had weird colored eyes, blue with gold flecks and strait, choppy hair that looked as if it was on fire, it suited her.

“Hold on everyone, we are going to move.” Magnus advised before he started a spell.

Magus transported us back to his apartment in Brooklyn, once I regained my balance I gave him a dirty look I made sure he noticed, he knows I hate it when he does this.

 “I love a dirty lair as much as any guy but this one is just sloppy.” He said flipping the table while ogling… Alec?

“Alec Lightwood?” I questioned.

“Olympia Crow!” He exclaimed before giving me a hug.

“You two know each other?” The girl I assume is Izzy asked.

“She was my sparring partner when we were young.” He stated putting his arm around my shoulders leaning on me.

“I was more like your coach.” I countered stepping away from that adorable giant.

“If you say so.” He teased. “Why are you here?” he added.

“You know that Idris was never my place and the angel knows I could never be in an institute being ordered around so I just wander from place to place. I was put in charge of dealing with any Downworld…problems.” I explained with a shrug.

“You were casted out, you mean.” Smirked the blond guy. I can tell from the get go he was arrogant.

“Jace!”

“I was simply tried of be ordered around by people who didn’t understand the real circumstances we live in.” I stated dismissing Jace’s statement.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” The girl who may just be an innocent bystander said, flopping onto a chair, putting her head between her legs. By the angel, is she going to throw up?!

“Astara” Clary ran over to the girl and started rubbing her back soothingly.

“Who invited the mundane?” Magnus asked curiously, o crap so she is just human.

“She’s a friend of mine Magnus but that’s not why we are here right now. My memories?” She said, bringing us back to the point of what we were doing here in the first place.

 We all turned to Magnus so that he could tell us what to do.

**Astara’s point of view-**

“Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?” Ok, so there are demons in the world, that’s cool, no biggie. They teach us that in church anyway.

Wow, denial really wasn’t just a river in Egypt.

“Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal.” Magnus warned, ok, at least someone here made sense.

“I’ll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?” And were back to the crazy.

Ok, so I guess on some level I knew the world was a weird place. I wasn’t exactly normal myself…HEY, maybe if I stick around long enough they can figure out what was wrong with me. Maybe they can make me normal like everyone else! I better sit up first.

“Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready.” Magnus snapped his fingers like the ringleader at a circus. Guess it will be a show.

“You know what to do.” Jace told the rude boy, automatically assuming he was the pretty one, man some egos some guys have.

“I’m not talking to you.” Ha! “I’m talking to you.” Huh, so Magnus had a thing for rude guys. Interesting. “Come with me” he told Clary. He snapped his fingers again. “Olympia, watch over the mundane for me will you?”

“My name is Astara” seriously, is it so hard to learn my name.

“No one cares.” I HATE THIS GUY!

“Piss off!”

Suddenly the girl I could only assume was Olympia put her hand on my shoulder. I had to admit she was pretty, athletic with pale wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She’s what my mom would have called an all American beauty. “Easy girl, we have time to hate each other later. How’s a glass of water sound?”

“Got anything stronger?” I asked bluntly.

“I like your style” Magnus stated before he waved his hand and a dirty martini popped in my hand.

 “Maybe not the best way to do that Magnus.” Olympia lectured, no kidding!

He just shrugged and escorted Clary out of the room.

It was quiet, rude boy was getting things ready and Isabel was following his orders while I just sat there, not knowing what to do. That left Olympia there to babysit me which I assumed meant making sure I didn’t run or do anything stupid. I drank the martini in one gulp.

Suddenly I could hear Clary screaming though, making me drop my Martini glass. Olympia gently yet firmly put me back in my seat. Everyone else flinched a little but didn’t go into the next room so I assumed whatever it was wasn’t too serious. At least I hoped that’s what it meant.

 “Try not to worry so much, you won’t even remember this in a few hours.” Isabel assured me. It wasn’t as comforting as she thought it would be.

“Of course there’s always the chance that you’ll want to remember this, I’ve been told I’m unforgettable.” Magnus said when he entered the room again, not looking at me but at rude boy (that’s gonna be my nickname for him) again.

“Really Magnus?” Olympia stated.

“It’s ready” Clary called from the other room and we all followed Magnus to Clary

Inside was a large and beautifully drawn pentagram on the ground with Clary standing proud above it. “Jocelyn was right; your artistry is beyond compare.” Magnus complemented. I must admit, I always knew Clary was good but I never knew she was this good.

“I don’t know about that.” She said, clearly flattered.

“Oh, the only other person I’ve known who could draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add.” I kind of wanted to ask if hitting on one guy by telling him about the other guys he bedded really worked but I figured this wasn’t the time or the place. “Olympia, I imagine our little mundane friend is feeling very confused and lost right now. Plus, she doesn’t need to see this nor would I imagine she would really want to, so could you look after her until we’re done?” Magnus asked.

“Sure” she sounded a little reluctant but didn’t complain as she maneuvered me out the door. At least she didn’t pull my arm like the others.

She pointed to the chair in silent offering but I was feeling too antsy to sit so I settled for looking around the apartment instead. It was nicely furnished and definitely had a magical yet homey feel to it. I walked over towards the bookshelves curiously, Olympia eying my every move.

I held in a gasp as I saw a book with the birthmark on my back on the cover. Without thinking, I grabbed the book on the shelf, hoping to look inside when I felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of my head. It was like someone stabbed me in the back of my skull with a knife. I grabbed my head to try to hold it back but it wasn’t happening.

O no, not now.

_I was in a dark, barely light room. A man with the look of a psycho killer was hovering over a red head, Jocelyn! He smiled down at her. “I’m going to have that cup Jocelyn and our daughter. It’ll be like one big happy family.” What a creeper!_

As suddenly as the pain was there, it was gone, leaving a dull ache behind. I had dropped the book and it was open to a page with my birthmark on it, labeled **_The Third Eye._** I looked up and there was Olympia, looking at me like she’s just seen the holy grail.

“There something you want to tell me new girl?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t know where to start.” I admitted. If there was even a chance I could be normal, I had to take it, and this could be it.

“The beginning is always I good place.” She answered

Before I could answer or even open my mouth, we heard screaming and Magnus calling “Olympia!”

This wasn’t going to end well.

**Olympia’s point of view-**

“Stay here” I told Astara, I can’t risk her getting in danger now that I know she is not a mundane.

Of course, something had to go wrong! It always is when demons are involved but Clary insisted she had to have her memories back. I bet she doesn’t even know where the cup is and all of this was for nothing!

I quickly grabbed my blades and ran to the adjacent room where they were. When I reached the demon it was trying to take Jace with him to hell, Alec and Izzy were trying to pull him out, and Magnus was doing his best to stop the demon from returning to his dimension. Clary was just staring. Weak!

“Get out of the way.” I said pushing Clary aside so that I could reach the demon.

“Olympia, I can’t hold it for much longer.” Screamed Magnus, I could tell by the strain in his voice he was losing energy fast.

“Clary grab that blade, I will distract the demon and you will have to strike it.”

“But…”

“Just attack it when I tell you to!”

I stabbed the demon on its side diverting his attention to me which made him weaken his hold on Jace which allowed Alec and his sister to get him out of the demon’s claws. I twisted my blade and shouted to clary. “Now!”

She slashed the demon and it returned to hell.

She dropped the blade and joined the other two fussing over Jace who had passed out. I walked to Magnus and helped him stand up.

“Are you okay Magnus?”

“Yes, thank you sweetheart.”

“I’m always here for you.” I said with a smile and then got close to his ear and whispered. “We can’t let Astara leave, she is not a mundane.”

He nodded and walked to the others side.

“Is he going to be alright?” asked Clary in a panic. 

“I don’t know. Does he just normally lay on the ground like that without moving?” he teased sarcastically, Clary responded with a bitch face.

After a while Jace got up breathing heavily, Alec went outside and Magnus followed. I wanted to give them some time so I approached Jace.

“How you feeling?” I asked.

“I’m okay, just need to catch my breath.”  He groaned while standing up.

“Well by the way Clary was acting someone would think you died.” I smirked trying to get under her skin.

“I’m not that weak.” He snorted trying to get his breathing under control.

“I can see that. I guess your arrogance is a bit justified.” I teased. 

I kind of like Jace he makes me feel somewhat at home?

“You should come to the institute sometime; I would like to fight you.”  He said walking close to me with challenge clear in his eyes.

“It will be a pleasure to kick your ass Jace.” I laughed.

“We better go to the institute; this was all for nothing.” Clary intervened getting in between Jace and I… is she jealous? 

“Good bye then. It was nice to meet you Jace and Izzy.” I said with a nod leaving out Clary on purpose.

“You too, Alec used to talk about you nonstop when we were younger. It’s good to put a face to the name.” Izzy said with a large smile.

“Same here Izzy. See you around guys.” I replied with a smile and went to the living room.

I sat on the armchair close to the window and tried to block out the goodbyes exchanged by our visitors. The dawn is beautiful, it always reminds me that even the darkest of night can be purged by the light, that eventually we will win this war against the demons and purge this world from their plague… I wonder what will happen to the Downworld? Vampires, werewolves and Seelie’s don’t need the aid of demons to multiply but there will not be any new warlocks in the world, that’s a good thing…right?

“Astara let’s go, I’ll take you to your hotel.” That statement brought out of my thoughts.

“Clary, I…” she stuttered 

“Astara is staying with us.” I declared.

“No, she’s coming back with us.” Clary argued.

“While you were trying to persuade that demon to give you your memories back, Astara and I got to talking and she told me she was living in a hotel. Besides, she’s never been to Brooklyn before so I told her she could stay with us. It’ll save her some money and Magnus and I could use the company.” I stated finally looking at Clary.

“Me and Olly could use another drinking buddy. Drinking games aren’t as funny with just two people” added Magnus.

“Are you sure Astara?” Questioned Izzy

“Yeah, it’ll help me save some money and I’m tired of being alone all the time.” Astara said while giving me and Magnus side glances.

“Magnus is a high warlock and Olympia is an amazing Shadowhunter, she will be safer here than at a hotel.” Declared Alec walking closer to the door.

“Weren’t we going to erase her memories.” Clary snapped turning to her companions.

“That’s so selfish of you Clary. she has the sight and now that she is aware of it, it’s not wise to erase her memories wouldn’t you agree?” I teased.

“She is right Clary.” Said Izzy putting a hand on Clary’s shoulder.

“Fine. Bye Astara. Take care.” Clary sighed.

“You too Clary. See you soon.” Astara said, giving Clary a hug.

Once they left I turned to Astara and asked. “Ready to talk?”

**Astara’s point of view-**

I’m not going to lie; I was a little hurt with the way Clary practically blew me off. She treated me like a problem she’d now have to deal with, not a friend SHE accidently dragged into this mess. Honestly, the only one who’d been nice to me in that group was Isabel. It made me feel a little betrayed. I knew she was dealing with stuff but I wondered if she considered how I might be dealing with this mess. Since the day we met I was Simon and Clary’s third wheel and I was ok with that.

Even back home in Idaho I hardly had anyone. I had a foster family that hadn’t really given a damn and a few friends that I didn’t really know and who didn’t know me. When I made it to New York and got into college on an academic scholarship I felt like I could finally breath. When I Met Clary and Simon I thought I could finally be happy. I just don’t know what to think or feel right now.

“Astara?!” Olympia said, snapping me out of me revere. “Are you ready to talk?”

“Yeah.” I assured her, turning to Olympia and Magnus.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Clary dear” Magnus tried to sound reassuring. “She’s going through a lot.”

“So am I.” I stated, wanting to move on from the subject. “I don’t even know what I am and what this world you guys live in is.”

Magnus sighed. “Ok, well first off, what did you and Olympia talk about.”

“Not much to be honest.” If these people could tell me what was going on with me I had to be truthful. “I didn’t even know there was a room here for grabs, so if that was just a lie to keep me here I understand.”

“I wouldn’t have said that if we didn’t want you to stay.” Olympia assured me, she was comforting in a way, offering me solace she didn’t even know I needed.

“And why do we want her to stay exactly?” Magnus asked, looking between Olympia and I with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Olympia walked over to the book we left on the ground and picked up the book I held. She kept it open to the symbol and slowly passed it to Magnus. He took it and when he saw what page it was on his eyes widened. I couldn’t help this was it, I would finally find out what was wrong with me. Maybe even cure it.

“What is it, what is that symbol?” I asked somewhat demandingly.

“The third eye.” Magnus stated, almost shakingly

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got a review and we took it as a sign you want us to keep going. This episode we find out what the third eye is. Please review and tell us what you think.  
> -Redashrose  
> Hey everyone! I really hope you like this chapter, we can see more into Olympia's past and one of the ships meet! We hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment telling us what you think!  
> \- RavenBane97

**Olympia’s point of view-**

I sheathed one more blade around my thigh and then went to check if Astara was ready to leave. I knocked on her door and went in when she told me to.  “Ready to go explore Brooklyn?” I asked with a smirk leaning on her threshold. “Yeah, I’m ready!” She replied putting down a make-up brush, as soon as she turned to me her eyes widen. “Do you need all those weapons? We are just going for a walk, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just habit. I feel restless if I leave the loft unarmed.” I sighted petting my Blades.

“Perks of the job huh?” she teased.

“Afraid so.” I Chuckled.

We walked to the entrance where Magnus was waiting for us.

“You girls ready to visit the best city in the US?”  He chimed.

“Lead the way!” I said with a mocking bow.

The three of us left the loft and headed to a sweet little café around the corner where we ate Breakfast and afterwards explored both the mundane and the Downworld Brooklyn (the safest and less weird parts, we didn’t want to freak Astara out), it was good to have such a chilling day, I’ve been having more and more of these kinds of days ever since I met Magnus. It’s nice…

As we were about to return to the apartment Astara stopped us.

“Thank you so much for the tour. Can I ask for a favour?” Astara stammered, she has been fidgety all morning.

“Anything Astara.”  Magnus stated.

“Could I have some little time to myself? I would really like to be alone for a while.” She asked avoiding our eyes.

“Absolutely! But will you be okay on your own? You lived in New York for a month and you still managed to get lost, this is your first time in Brooklyn.” Magnus said, we knew she would need alone time to process what we discussed yesterday.

“Would you mind wondering around New York instead? I was thinking of going to the institute, so that way when you are ready to come home you can call me and we will walk together. How does that sound?” I proposed. This way she gets to be alone without the risk of getting lost and I get to visit the institute.

“That would be great. Thank you.” She said with a smile finally looking at us.

“Don’t mention it.” I smiled.

“Then I will make you two a portal to the city, it will be faster that way.” Magnus added.

“Thank you, Magnus.” We replied at the same time.

Magnus quickly created a portal and we walked threw it after saying goodbye to him. Once we reached NY Astara fidgeted for a while and then finally asked “So…see you in a bit Olympia?”

“Astara here, take one of my blades.” I declared, she is so aloof today that extra protection won’t hurt.

“Is that necessary?” she questioned unsure eying the blade as if it would bite her.

“I hope not, but it would give me peace of mind. Please take it.” I replied with a reassuring smile.

“Alright, Thank you.” She took my blade and hid it underneath her jacket.

“Be careful little girl.” I said ruffling her hair and giving her the space she wanted.

I walked inside the institute going straight threw the barrier that keeps the Downworlders away, this is one of the indicators of our status as superior to those who have demon blood.  As soon as I reached the centre of the control room I saw Jace practising with his angel blade. When he finished his movement, I approached him clapping.

“You have great technique.”

“I know.” He smirked turning to me.

“Cocky much?” I teased.

“I know what I’m capable of.” He added while walking closer to me.

“Would you mind if I tested that?” I inquired ready to take him out of his high horse.

“Let’s do it.” He beamed.

 “Ready?” I asked taking one of my twin angel blades from my back.

“Always.”

We spared for a while, at first, I was just accessing his abilities and once I was done I started to attack. Jace was truly a good fighter, he managed to deflect most of my attacks and even hit me a couple of times, when I was about to knock him on his ass we were interrupted by none other than Maryse Lightwood.

“Maryse” Jace greeted and went to hug her.” It’s nice to see you. Is everyone okay? Where’s Max?”

“No Max, just mom.” Izzy said approaching us. She didn’t look happy to see her mom.

“I love how Shadowhunter’s share. A hidden mother in a secret country and a private portal.” Clary sassed. What is with her attitude? She is a Shadowhunter for a couple of days and to top it off Valentine’s daughter it’s only logical that they wouldn’t tell her everything about the shadow world right away. What a brat!

“Mother, welcome back. I didn’t expect you.” Alec greeted out of breath, did he ran here?

“You should be prepared whether you are expecting me or not.” Maryse said while hugging him. She has always been kind of a bitch.

“I am. We are” he replied.

“He is.” I added finally making my presence known.

“Olympia Crow?” She questioned eying me up and down.

“The one and only.” I smirked trying to get under her nerves.

“You have grown so much. You become a wonderful Shadowhunter despite refusing to associate yourself with an institute.” She said with a bitchy tone.

“Mother.” Izzy reprimanded.

“I just like working alone, I believe you understand that don’t you?” I teased. If she thought those words would throw me off she was so wrong.

“Of course.” she said while giving me a force smile “We will talk more later, right now we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the clave and won’t explain why. My guess is that they are still upset we sent some of their scouts to look for Valentine but none of them will talk.”

Of course, they won’t talk to the clave, those scouts are either dead or being tortured right now, I might not like Downworlders but Valentine’s experiences are not something I with wish on anyone.

“I have Seelie friends.” Isabel offered

“Yes, I know about your friends. Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it.” This woman is about as warm as Antarctica.

“Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?” This should be interesting.

“When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart.”

“Natural order? What are you saying?” Clary asked

“I can help. I know how to talk to Seelies.” Poor Isabel, I know what it’s like to talk to someone you could never please.

“She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want.” I could tell that’s what he wants.

“I'd rather Jace goes along this time.”

“Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already.”

“Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!”

“And what an exciting few days it has been.” Huh, Mayrse almost made me sympathetic. “The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here.”

“You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle.”

“You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out.” And she wonders why I don’t want to associate myself with an institute. “Olympia, we could use your assistance, come with me as well.” Maryse said getting me out of my thoughts

“Sure, why not?” I replied, it’s not like I have anything better to do.

I kissed Alec on the cheek and then followed Maryse, Jace and Izzy into Maryse’s study where she started briefing us on what we should find out from the Seelies. I quickly texted Astara, I was going to just let her know that I’d be gone but then it hit me. She had no idea where to go and just walking around where she could walk into a Downworlder was not a good idea. Besides, if she was going to be part of this world she was going to have to learn about it sooner or later. Best to do it while I can keep an eye on her.

“Mind if I invite someone along?” I asked as we walked off.

**Astara’s point of view-**

I was still taking it all in. Just wandering around central park and thinking about what I now knew about myself. It was still replaying in my head like an annoying catchy song I couldn’t stop thinking about.

_Magnus, what’s the third eye?” Olympia asked curiously before I could._

_“It was around the time of angels. Azazel was worried that the gifts he’d given the Shadowhunters had gone to their heads. He realized what was needed was a neutral party. Someone without ties to either world, who could be the go between.” He opened the book again to a page near the beginning._

_Inside was a picture of an angel in all his winged glory, touching a little boy’s forehead, making it glow. Magnus turned the page again and it showed the same boy, older and having the same eye as mine. “The third eye was supposed to help create peace between the Downworld and the Shadowhunters. Sometimes it would work, we’d all enjoy a temporary reprieve but other times…” His voice wandered off hesitantly_

_“What?” I asked, judging by the look on his face I didn’t want to know._

_“The third eye would be taken by one party or another, would be corrupted. Sometimes the power just got to their head.”_

_“If it’s like that how come I’ve never heard of it?” Olympia asked_

_“Because they’re not common. They just kind of popped up every century or so.” Magnus stated._

_“Ok, this is fascinating and all but what is the third eye and how does it make me some sort of diplomate?”_

_“The third eye is supposed to be able to see things other people can’t.” Magnus explained “They can help save people, help detect wrong doings.”_

_“That would explain a lot.” Olympia admitted_

_“Not really.” I said, still so confused._

_“When you have visions, are they usually warm and happy and good things that are about to happen?” He asked, already knowing the answer._

_“No, they’re terrifying.”_

_“Exactly, it’s so you can help stop it from happening.”_

_“Why would that be my job?” I asked, hating to sound bitchy but this was ridiculous._

_“It’s not” Magnus assured me “Not if you don’t want it to be but you have to keep this a secret if that’s the case because if not you’ll become the most wanted person in the Down and Shadowworld.”_

_“Like trainers looking for a prized show dog.” Olympia stated, shaking her head in disbelief_

_“Nice analogy” I said in disgust._

_“Sorry”_

_“I’m just suggesting that you don’t tell anyone, not even Clary-”_

_“Especially not Clary.” Olympia looked like she wanted to snort._

_I’m guessing she didn’t like her. Can’t say I blamed her at the moment. “Until you either decide it’s the right time or until you find someone you know for a fact you can trust absolutely.”_

_“So how can I know I can trust you two?” I had to ask_

_“Well we are helping you out.” Olympia shrugged, almost as if she thought it was a dumb question._

_“Astara” Magnus put my hand on my shoulder “I’ve been around a long time and have met another third eye only once and to this day I have never met a more miserable human being, and that’s saying something.” He warned “I wouldn’t wish what she went through on anyone. Believe me, we won’t say anything.”_

_Olympia nodded her agreement. “Thank you.”_

That was yesterday.

Today I was just contemplating life.  I’m still not sure I believed what Magnus said. I’d only been wanted by one person in my whole life, my mom, and she died when I was nine. Then I find out I might become wanted in the worst way. It was all too surreal. At least I had Magnus and Olympia now and they promised me they wouldn’t tell anyone about the Third Eye thing.  

I was still thinking about this when my phone rang. It was Olympia. “Hey

**_“Hey, you in the mood for a little adventure?”_ **

“You mean like the one last night? No thanks” I scoffed

**_“No, just a question and answer kind of thing. Think of it as a taste of what you’ll be getting yourself into.”_** She said imploringly.

It took me a minute to understand what she was exactly implying. I may not be the third eye officially but this was still my purpose by fate’s decree. Being the third eye wasn’t going to go away just because I wanted to, might as well try to control it.

“Ok, sure.” I said after a short pause

**_“Excellent, meet me where I dropped you off.”_ **

“Ok”

I met Olympia, she was with Isabel and that blonde one, what was his name, O yeah, Jace. “Hey guys, how’s it going?” I asked

“Alright, you ready for your first mission Astara?” Isabel said playfully

“She is not on a mission.” Jace stated, as if he was some irritated father, or rude boy. “Really it’s best if you try not to say much, Seelies have a history of tricking mundanes and trapping them in their realm.”

“Wait, those stories are true?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking.

“Of course they are.” Jace stated and walked off, like he’s all badass

“You’ll be fine, Meliorn’s not like that.” Isabel assured me and the three of us followed after Jace.

“So how do you know this guy?” I asked curiously.

“He’s…a friend of mine.” Isabel said

“And by ‘friend’ you mean…”

“It’s complicated.”

“Ahh.”

We had to travel for a little bit to find this particular Seelie. When I imagined them I imagined cute, innocent little woodland creatures who lived in forests and had cute butterfly wings. I could not have been more wrong. For one thing, this Seelie didn’t live in a forest, he lived on the edge of New York, out in the only part that had any kind of grass. And there was nothing innocent about this man.

He had caramel colored skin, blue eyes, and hair you wanted to hold onto. I’m no homewrecker but I had to admit she had good taste. “Isabelle. I see you brought a friend.” He asked, looking at Jace with a raised eyebrow. I couldn’t tell if he was being guarded or jealous.

“More like a brother. Jace Wayland.” She introduced

“And your other friends?” He asked, looking from Olympia to me with curiosity

“This is Olympia Crow and Astara Taylor.” Isabel said politely.

“I see.” He observed me curiously “and what would a mundane be doing hanging out with Shadowhunters?”

I gasped and took a step back. Was it that obvious that I was new to this world? “How could you-

“Know? Please, my kind has been fascinated with yours for centuries. Not to mention you’re the only friend of Isabel’s I’ve met who doesn’t stick their nose up at everyone.” He said, looking between Jace and Olympia imploringly. “It’s refreshing.” I have to admit he’s charming but I still wasn’t going to fall for that.

And yet… “Is that like, a defining characteristic with you guys?” I asked the Shadowhunters in the room “Because I’m not sure that’s a good thing.”

“Smart too, very interesting.” Meliorn stated, still eying me curiously. Olympia pulled me behind her and he moved onto the topic at hand. “Here to deliver a message?”

“Here to ask questions.” Jace said, moving in front of him and blocking our view.

“So you do want something. Nice to know that some things never change.” Meliorn said, walking up to Isabel and being flirtatious.

“But the information we want will cost you nothing.” Isabel assured him

“Sometimes knowledge is the most precious thing of all. Ask away. We can discuss the price later.” He had a hand on Isabel’s chin and she smiled, complicated indeed.

“Is it true that your queen has broken off communications with the Clave?” Olympia asked, getting straight to business.

“You've heard that's the case?”

“Yes.” Jace answered, taking command. “Does it have anything to do with the scouts you sent out after Valentine?”

“Is there another reason you can think of?” He asked avoiding the question. I wonder if the myth that Seelies can’t tell lies is true?

Jace walked over to the decorated white drapes and took off one of the butterfly decorations. “Butterflies can mean only one thing... Fair Folk are in mourning.”

“How do you know our customs?” He asked demandingly

“Apparently, I'm not the only Shadowhunter who enjoys the company of The Fair Folk.” Isabel said charmingly

Meliorn smirked. “Maybe if more Shadowhunters exhibited such good taste things would be different today.” He stated almost sadly

“I’m sorry” I blurted out. I couldn’t help it; I was suddenly feeling sympathetic. “Losing such brave people must be very hard on all of you.”

His smile actually looked sincere now and not flirtatious or coy. “Now I know your human, you’re the first person I’ve meet who’s ever referred to us as people and not just Seelies.”

That’s sad. “The scouts are dead.” Jace said, apparently not wanting to focus on idle chit chat.  “That's who you're mourning. Valentine killed them, right?”

“Who’s Valentine?” I whispered curiously to Olympia

“I’ll tell you later.” She replied, not looking away from the conversation.

“If you know so much, maybe I should be asking you.” Meliorn told Jace defensively.

“If that's true, Valentine needs to be stopped. Don't you agree? Why break the Accords now when there's a threat?” Isabel asked, these guys might as well be speaking Chinese at this point.

“Perhaps the Accords don't provide equal protection for all Shadow Realms. Perhaps all threats don't affect all of us the same way.”  

“Valentine threatens everyone.” Jace stated and Olympia nodded.

“Those who antagonize an enemy stand to lose more.” Meliorn walked away from us, saying without words that the conversation was coming to a close.

“Which is another way of saying you'll side with whoever wins.” Olympia looked like she wanted to roll her eyes at him as she said it.

“I promise you, that will be us.” Jace almost puffed his chest at the insertion.  

“I'm sure you believe that.” Meliorn started walking off and I have to admit, that was awesome!

“You just got told” I laughed, Jace wasn’t amused.

**Meliorn’s Point of View-**

I stood there watching the Shadowhunters and the mundane leave. She was a breath of fresh air in this bleak world. I wonder what she is doing with the Shadowhunters, especially with the one that is so overprotective of her… That one is different, there’s something dark within her.

 I admit the girl was incredibly beautiful and attractive for a mundane, she rivals Isabelle on looks however her mind and attitude made her more precious, she saw us as equals, if not slightly superior to her. She had her eyes filled with wonder, and something else. No one has ever looked at me like that before…

**Olympia’s Point of view-**

We were on our way back to the institute when Jace got a call from Alec telling us to meet him in Clary’s old house. What did she do now?  

 “I will check the perimeter.” I told them when we reached the house as an excuse to look for the cup, if I can give it to Valentine I’m sure he will tell me immediately where Sebastian is.

“Alright, meet us when you are done.” Said Jace going up the stairs.

“Will do.” I replied motioning with my head for Astara to follow them, I don’t want to have to explain to her what I’m doing.

I searched every room and there were no signs of the cup, it’s like it had never been in this house, Jocelyn is smart I will give her that.

When I went back to the foyer Jace and Izzy almost ran me over, what the hell is wrong with them? I grabbed Astara’s arm as she was passing by and made her look at me. “What is going on?” I asked.

“Clary and Simon were taken.” She explained.

“By whom?” I asked as she walked away

“We don’t know.” She stammered, it was clear she was worried.

“Are you okay Alec?” I asked when he too passed me by, he didn’t look okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He sighed.

I followed Alec to the alley behind the house where Jace was trying to track Clary, and by his expression it was not going well. Figures, of course she would find a way to create problems…

“Damn it she is not showing up” he turned to Alec.” We need to parabatai track” At that Alec readily gave his hand to Jace so that he could draw the clairvoyance rune.

“They’re doing that weird thing again” Astara commented. I must admit parabatai tracking can seem weird, however it’s something unique that only parabatai’s can accomplish. It’s beautiful in a way.

“Alec concentrate” Jace reprimanded. I could tell they weren’t in the right mental state to do this but I kept my mouth shut, this is between them. “Alec!”

“I’m doing it; she’s not showing up” Alec stated with a sad tone.

“Just like I though she hasn’t been arrested” Izzy said finally looking up from her phone.

“It was your job to look after her!” Jace barked

“I did my best Jace.” He replied exasperated. 

“Maybe your mother was right, maybe your best isn’t good enough.” Jace sneered.

I quickly got between them and pushed Jace away from Alec. 

“Shut up, Jace! This is not Alec’s fault. Clary’s not a baby; her orders were to not leave the institute. She knowingly left and got herself into this mess. Your feelings for her are clouding your judgement, she is a Shadowhunter and as such she should have done a better job at protecting herself. All of this is her fault and no one else’s!” I hissed angrily, how can he do this to Alec?

“She hasn’t been trained yet.” He barked, what an idiot.

“Another reason why she should have stayed put. Her stupidity created this. And by blaming Alec, your parabatai you are only showing me that you don’t deserve him.” I sneered. “You should have taken my offer to be my Parabatai Alec, I would never do this to you.” I Added out of spite.

“Olly...” Alec sighted making me turn to him.

I released a deep sight. “Let’s go Astara.”

“Aren’t you going to help us?” Izzy asked.

“No.” I stated

“Clary is a fellow Shadowhunter.” She added.

“I’m not with the institute, but good luck.” I replied and then grabbed Astara’s hand and left the alley.

“Is it really okay to not help?” Astara wondered when we were out of the alley.

“They will rescue her don’t worry about it. Let’s go for a ride.” I encouraged trying to distract her from her worry.

“A ride?”

“You will see.” I smirked.

 We walked for a couple of minutes till we reached one of the few Downworld restaurants in New York, I went straight to the garage attached to it and started petting my sweet baby.

“Is that yours?”

“Yes. It’s my baby, a dear…friend gave it to me.”

“It’s a motorcycle not a baby. Why do you keep it here?”

“Well, Magnus doesn’t have a garage and the restaurant next door is owned by Downworlders, they know I live with Magnus so they do me the favor of looking after it.”

“That’s nice of them.” She commented.

“You could say that.  Hop on.” I said changing the subject offering her a helmet. I don’t want to think about the fact that they are looking after something that is so precious to me.

“Okay.” She sighted climbing on the bike and putting the helmet on.

“Hold on tight.” 

I slowly drove out of the garage and when we hit the road I sped up, I must have surprised Astara because she squeezed me so hard I could feel her arms crashing my ribs. I gave her a smile to reassure her. After a while she calmed down and loosen her grip and started to really enjoy it.  To me, riding this bike is the closest thing to paradise. While I’m driving, I’m truly free, it’s just me, the bike and the road there is no Valentine, no Clave, no Down or Shadow world, no demons. 

It’s peaceful…

I can still remember the last time I rode it with Sebastian…

_“Step on it Seb!” I beamed._

_“Olly, I’m not as good of a driver as you, so this is as fast as I’m willing to risk it. Iratze runes don’t heal everything.” He sighted._

_“Chicken, it’s an abandoned road” I teased._

_“Better a chicken than dead.” He teased back._

_“Whatever.”  I said rolling my eyes._

_He suddenly pulled to a stop and lifted me up and made me curl my legs around his waist._

_“Don’t ever challenge me like that Olympia, or I will punish you.” He sneered._

_“No! The last time you left me alone for a week.” I whimpered._

_“You don’t want a repeat of that do you?” I shook my head no and in return he gave me a warm smile. “Good girl.” He smirked._

_He laid me on the grass by the road and kissed me deeply, I love these little moments when it’s just him and me. When Valentine is around Seb is always anxious and on high alert, but when it’s just us he relaxes and shows kindness in his own way._

_“You will always be by my side, won’t you Olympia Herondale?” He whispered in my ear._

_“I will never leave you Jonathan. You are everything to me.” I vowed, kissing his cheek softly._

_“That’s my girl.” He smirked petting my head._

I miss him…

**Astara’s point of view-**

When we got back to the apartment I could tell that Olympia was still a little upset about the fight rude boy and Jace had. Magnus could sense it too. “What happened?” He asked, passing her a drink.

“Jace’s judgmental and Clary’s being an idiot.” She stated and took a big gulp of whatever Magnus concocted.

“Clary’s not as bad as you think when you get to know her” I defended. “Clary and Simon took me in as their friend and treated me as family, no questions asked.”

“Doesn’t change her recent behavior, hit me again.” She told Magnus, holding out her drink again.

“She’s going through a lot, we all are.” I put my hand on her shoulder. “I was actually thinking about telling her and Simon about my powers-”

It’s a good thing Magnus hadn’t refilled her drink yet because she looked like she wanted to choke. “You can’t tell that Fairchild girl this!”

“But she’s my friend and we’re kind of going through the same thing-”

“No you’re not” Olympia said, as if she was trying to assure me of something. Probably didn’t want to think of me as being in the same group as her. “Look, that girl is clearly desperate to find her mom and I’m sympathetic for her, I really am. But she has made it clear that she is willing to do whatever it takes to get her back. She finds out about your powers; she won’t let you eat, she won’t let you sleep, she won’t let you breathe until she gets her back. That might even mean blackmailing you and threatening to tell people about your powers until she gets her back!”

“Clary wouldn’t do that” I took a step back, shaking my head at her intensity.

“Would you bet your future on that?” She asked unwaveringly.

I turned to Magnus. “Magnus, what do you think?”

Magnus looked between Olympia and I, clearly not liking being the center of our intense gazes. “I think that, deep down, Clary is a good person.” I smiled but then Magnus said the awful ‘but’ word. “But…people do crazy things for love. The choice is yours to trust her Astara but you have to ask yourself if you would be willing to trust Clary, not just with your life but with your future.”

“Do you really think she’s worth the risk?” Olympia asked

I looked between the two of them as they looked at me expectantly, did I really trust Clary with everything?”

Suddenly, the door burst open. Clary, Jace, and Simon burst through the door, Luke in tow. He was clearly badly wounded, possibly on the brink of death. “Magnus, we need your help!”

What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys seem to really like it, you make us feel special! Anyway, since we're on a role we’re just gonna keep rolling with it. We hope you like it!  
> -Redashorse
> 
> I'm so happy with your comments it really makes us feel special, in this chapter we see more of Olympia's past and Astara's struggle. We hope you like it!  
> -RavenBane97

**Astara’s point of view-**

They set Luke down on the couch and I watched in terror as he bled and muttered nonsense. Luke was good friends with Jocelynn and a good guy. I always imagined he and Jocelynn might have had a thing but I was never sure. I was looking forward to getting to know him better… Now I might not have the chance.

“What happened, what did you do?” Olympia asked, looking at Clary, accusation clear in her voice.

“Olympia-”

“Luke was hurt protecting me.” Clary said with tears in her eyes. “You can lecture me all you want later after we’ve helped him!”

“Jocelynn, Jocelynn-” he was getting worse before our eyes.

“No, Luke, it's Clary. Can you hear me?” She pleaded and I felt pity.

“Clary, listen to me. Listen... You have to listen to me. I have to tell you, just in case...” O no. This wasn’t happening, it’s like he was already excepting it.

“No, don't even say it, don't.” She shook her head; this couldn’t be happening. I’ve been here for like two days! What is up with this place!

“No, listen to me.”

“Luke.”

“No, you need to know! Listen...” he’s fading in and out!

“Was he bitten by an alpha?” Magnus asked frantically.

“Yeah, why?” Simon asked, in the group of ‘I can’t do anything but watch because I’m just some human.’

“Three, two, one-”

All of a sudden Luke growled, lifting himself up with sudden strength as his eyes glowed green. It was terrifying, partially because I wasn’t used to this world and partially because I knew this wasn’t good.

“Astara, help me, please.” Clary pleaded and I stopped being frozen to help them figure this out.

“Oh, my God.” Simon looked about to barf. Olympia looked calculating but I don’t know if she actually knew how to help. Magnus got up and headed to the room where he kept a lot of ingredients, I assumed they were for cooking, clearly that was a dumb assumption “Where do you think you're going?”  

“Hold him down.” Magnus demanded and Luke groaned again. It took all four of us to keep him from falling off the couch.

“We don't have a lot of time. It'll take a few moments to take effect.” Magnus stated, grabbing some ingredients and entering the room again.

“What's happening to him?

“Random werewolf transformation. It's a side effect of the poison in the alpha bite.”

This isn’t happening.

**Olympia’s point of view-**

Once the werewolf calmed down Magnus ran to his “kitchen” and started assembling ingredients for the potion that would save this Downworlder’s life. I completely underestimated Clary, she can’t even get kidnapped without putting someone else’s life in danger… “where are you going?” Astara asked when I got up from the floor.

“I’m just going to check on Magnus, stay with the werewolf and hold him down if he wakes up.” I replied.

“His name is Luke” she snapped.

“Pardon?”

“His name is Luke not werewolf.” She explained giving me a hard look, I guess bring her along to the trip to the male sellie might not have been a great idea…

‘I don’t care what his name is, he is a Downworlder!’ Is what I would have liked to say but that might blow my cover so instead I said “I didn’t know that, sorry. Look after Luke while I go check up on Magnus.” Once I reached Magnus he was frantic looking for ingredients barely stopping to breathe. “You need to relax a bit Magnus or you might mess up. An unclear mind is dangerous.” I advised leaning on the door frame.

“I know sweetie, but I don’t have a choice. Luke is dying.” He sighted getting more stuff out of the cupboards.

“If he does die, it will not be your fault.” I reassured, I could tell he was too nervous to be of much help.

“If he dies it means I was too slow.” He counters finally looking at me.

“No, it means you did your best but he wasn’t strong enough to hold on.” I stated in a soft tone to make sure he understands it.

“How come you always know what to say to make me calm down?” he sighted taking a deep breath.

“I have loads of experience with nervous people, it’s an instinct now.” I shrugged.

“Will you ever tell me about your past? Not just the bits of information that you give from time to time but the whole tale.?” He asked clearly curious.

“Will you tell me yours?” I countered with a smirk.

“Touché” he smirked back.

He took a few ingredients and his little cauldron and went to the living room. What the hell did I just do? Why did I comfort him? Why do I always comfort him? Magnus was not part of the plan… getting close to him was not part of the plan. I should have never let Sebastian go alone. I should have gone with him! If I had I would have never met Magnus and I wouldn’t have lost Sebastian…. Once I went back to the living room Jace somehow had materialized there and Magnus was asking him what had happened to him.

“Luke’s car might have found its way into a poll when I was stashing it. I don’t do mundane driving.”

“Yeah apparently” sneered Simon putting a territorial arm around Clary’s shoulder’s. Poor guy…

“Finally found something the mighty Jace can’t do! But do tell Oh great Shadowhunter what is exactly Shadowhunter driving? Last time I checked there is only one way to drive.” I teased sitting on the couch next to Astara.

“Shut up Olympia” he barked.

“Just admit it Jace, you can’t drive. It’s alright we can’t all be perfect.” I added widening my smirk

“Are you saying you are?” he hissed taking a step towards me.

“Maybe not perfect, but unlike you I can drive.” I continued to poke at him. He deserves much worse for what he did to Alec but if I harm more than his ego, Alec might get mad…

He rolled his eyes at me and then turned to Magnus. “What do you need for the antidote?”

“Hey, I got this.” Simon butt in. What does he think he can do? He is just a mundane.

“Phoenix eyes, moon salt, nitrogen fullerite” Magnus started to recite.

“One trip to the pharmacy, it will take two seconds.” Simon said with confidence walking towards the door but was stopped by Jace.

“What kind of pharmacy does he go to?” I whispered to Astara mockingly.

“Olympia” she reprimanded giving me another hard look.

“what?” I marveled with a smile.

“I know a guy and I don’t need him.” Jace grunted.

“Too bad, you’re getting me. We will be right back” Simon tried to head for the door but stopped at the sound of Magnus’s voice.

“One more thing, I need Alexander.” He added looking straight at Jace.

“Why do you need Alec?” he asked.

“Virgin Shadowhunter energy.” Magnus’s explain.

 Bullshit!

“That explains so much” Simon sneered. Prick.

“umm Alec, I ah I can’t.” Jace stammered looking at the floor.

“Jace just ask please you guys need to talk.” Clary intervened grabbing Jace’s arm.

 “It’s not that simple, Jace messed up big time, especially considering their bond. It will take more than a talk to fix what you broke.” I added. If it wasn’t for her I could be having wonderful cocktails and relaxing but no, she had to bring her problems here.

“Olympia!” Astara snapped.

“You really need to stop doing that Astara besides it’s not like I’m wrong, it is Clary’s fault.” I sighted.

“Trouble in paradise?” Magnus teased while moving more things into his work table.

“Just don’t speak to me.” Jace grunted and then grabbed Simon by the collar and dragged him out of the loft leaving me, Astara, Magnus and the brat to look after the werewolf.

Wonderful! Astara went to Clary’s side so I went to Magnus’s. “Why did you lie?” I asked once I reached him.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t need virgin Shadowhunter energy you need a Shadowhunter’s blood. More specifically, the blood from a cut on the angelical rune.” I explained.

“How do you know that?” He gasped.

“I was bored.” I said nonchalantly giving him the next ingredient he needed.

**Astara’s point of view-**

As Olympia helped Magnus with the potion I was helping Clary watch over Luke. Unfortunately, I think the anxiety was getting to Clary. She walked up to them and started asking questions. “What's all this for?” Call me stupid but if you’re not really going to be helpful, isn’t it just smarter to stay out of the way?

“The base for the potion.” Magnus explained, he didn’t really seem to mind that she was there, either that or he was too busy to care. Olympia however, seemed annoyed by her mere presence. “Stir. We need to have it ready before your boy toys get back.” O, so Magnus noticed it too? Was it obvious to everyone that Simon liked Clary? And what about that Jace guy, was he really throwing his hat in the ring?

“What if they don't get back in time?” She asked, terrified of the idea.

Magnus started walking off. “You can't think like that, biscuit.” I had to admit the thought was in the back of my mind as well.

“That's all I can think about.” I suddenly felt a huge rush of empathy. With Jocelynn gone Luke was all she had and what if something happened to him? I knew what it was like to have no one. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. “Magnus, I don't know if I can do this anymore. Okay, I'm an art student. All my adventures are supposed to be two-dimensional.”

“Who says?” He asked, getting more ingredients.

“Me.” She said, kind of getting in his face. “Look, it is one thing to draw monsters and demons, but it is completely different to see them up close and personal. I don't know what I'm doing.”

“That’s obvious.”

“Olympia!” Magnus and I stated, letting her know in no uncertain terms this wasn’t the time.

“Don't sell yourself short. You forget, I've seen you in action, Clary Fairchild.” Magnus said supportively.

“Yeah and for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been one of the strongest and bravest people I know. How else would I have gotten around New York?” I added, hoping to ease the tension a little. It kind of worked because Clary chuckled and gave me a grateful smile.  

“Jocelyn! No, don't... don't...” Luke held out his hand, stammering. “Wait, don't touch her.”

“Clary!” I called out and we all rushed to get to Luke before he fell off the couch.  

“Luke, I'm here. I'm here.” Clary shushed him, trying to get him to rest.

Magnus grabbed his hand. “Let me take your pain away.” Luke started gasping and looked like he was fighting it. This wasn’t working. “No. No. Agitation only makes the venom work faster.”

“I need to tell Clary.”

“Save your strength.” She pleaded.  

“No, you need to know.”

“You need to lie down.” I stated, trying to gently but firmly force him back down.  

He refused. “No, please. Magnus, do it.” She demanded, not wanting to lose him.

He groaned but grabbed onto Magnus. “You need to tell her, all of it.” He grunted, “Promise me.” Magnus nodded.

Suddenly, a blue light shined from Magnus’s fingers all over Luke’s body, I couldn’t tell what he was doing but then he said. “The poison is spreading. Your suitors need to hurry.” Things were looking bleak.  
  
**Olympias point of view-**

“What did Magnus do?” Astara whispered.

“He numbed Luke’s senses so he could go back to sleep. As he said the poison spreads faster if Luke moves.” I explained sitting by her side so that we could talk without disturbing Magnus and Clary as they talked about the past.

“That’s good.” She sighted.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s an alpha’s poison. It’s one of the deadliest poisons in the shadow world, those two better hurry or he won’t make it.” I added.

“Don’t be a pessimist.” She groaned settling further into the pillows.

“I’m not, I do hope for your sake he heals.” I said offering my shoulder as support for her head.

“You mean Clary’s sake.” She replied laying her head on my shoulder.

“No, yours. I saw the way you looked at her. You want to tell her about what you are capable of and if she loses this father figure of hers I don’t know what she would do to you. Because at the end of the day she is her father’s daughter.” I said calmly so that she would understand what I was hinting at.

“Who is her father?” She inquired.

“Remember when we visited the Seelie?” I asked

“Meliorn” she stated, I took that as a yes and decided to ignore the look in her eyes.

“You asked me who valentine was.” I continued.

“Yeah”

“He is Clary’s father and the biggest threat to the shadow and down world and ultimately to you” I explained. “Come with me.” I took her hand and guided her to my room. 

“What do you mean he is a threat to me?” She stuttered.

“Valentine is a Shadowhunter who went rogue. He started a group called the circle. They preached about how the accords the clave stablished with the Downworld were foolish and had no reason to exist. At first it seemed he was fighting for equality, but it turned out he wanted to destroy the Downworld. He started summoning demons, doing experiments.” I stopped my explanation so that Astara wouldn’t feel overwhelmed but after a short nod from her I carried on “Before he disappeared, he tried to steal the mortal cup, a powerful tool, and he almost succeeded but Jocelyn took it from him and fled to the mundane world. For eighteen years valentine remained quiet, so quiet people believed he was dead. It seems he grew restless over the years and is now beginning his second attack on the clave and the Downworld.”

“So, he’s like Hitler” she mumbled.

“Who?”

“Never mind. You still didn’t explain why he’s a threat to me.” 

“Astara you are the third eye; you have powers he would love to get his hands on. If you were by his side, he could win this war. And the angel knows what kind of experiments he would put you through to enhance your powers.” I insisted, she need to understand!

“No…” she trembled, she is afraid. Good.

“I might not know Clary very well, but she is a desperate person and unfortunately I know many of those, so trust me when I say that she is dangerous. I have no shadow of a doubt she would trade you for her mother in a heartbeat.”

“I want to disagree with you but I also know what desperate people are capable of.” She muttered.

“Good. Astara I promise I will protect you from Valentine with my life, so please don’t tell Clary.” I vowed.

“I…”

“Astara, please. I’m begging you, and I never beg.” 

“Okay…I promise.”

“Thank you.” I said giving her a small smile. 

I will protect you Astara, when this world goes to shit, you will be safe. I will make sure of it!

There were shouts coming from the living room so we ran there to see what was going on. When I got there, Clary was frantically running around adding ingredients to the cauldron and Magnus was trying to take away Luke’s pain but he didn’t have enough energy. “Magnus, take my energy.” I ordered seating by his side.

“It’s okay sweetie I can hold on a little longer, please let clary take a little bit of your blood.” He commanded with a weak voice.

“What?” Clary yelled.

“The potion needs Shadowhunter blood biscuit.” Magnus explained asking her with his eyes to do what he asks.

“Then I can give my own blood.” Clary insisted eying me with dislike, well it goes both ways brat so don’t think that will affect me.

“No, you can’t. Even though you have Shadowhunter blood you didn’t go through the ceremony which means you do not have an angelical rune, therefore your blood is no good to the potion” I explained rolling my eyes and taking my shirt off.

“I don’t understand.” She mumbled confused.

“You don’t have to, just hurry up and take blood from my angelical rune.” I said turning my back to them

“Olympia…” Magnus stammered but I paid him no mind as Alec burst into the loft.

“Hurry!” I screamed at Clary. That seemed to get Clary to stop staring and after a few seconds I could feel the blade cutting my skin, once the bowl had enough blood I stepped away from Clary and went to my room to redraw and Eratze as my previous one had already faded.

I could sense that Astara’s eyes were fixed on my back and even Magnus and Alec’s lingered there for a while before Luke’s screams made them look away.  I know what they saw. The wounds on my back from the Clave’s training and Valentines experiments, they were so deep not even warlock magic could heal them… I’m so not looking forward to the questions that are bound to come.

**Astara’s point of view-**

I was just counting our blessings that Jace, Alec and Simon managed to get to Luke on time. Now that Clary and I were with Luke and he was recovering I couldn’t help but try to obtain the information Olympia gave me. I wanted to tell Clary and Simon, I wanted to trust them but I didn’t want to be used like a dog to give commands to and I had a feeling if Clary or anyone else found out that’s all I would be.

Maybe I could tell Clary and Simon in time. Maybe I could help on my own terms. Only time would tell. All I knew was that if a mad man could use my gifts I had best keep them under wraps. Just then Alec walked into the living room, avoiding eye contact and willing to just leave when Clary interrupted that. “Alec, wait. If you hadn't gotten here in time, I... I'm just... I'm glad you and Jace are okay now.”

“I didn't do this for Jace.” Huh, he may actually have a soft spot.  

“Then I'm glad you did it for you.” She smiled and he smiled back.

I couldn’t help it; it was a tender moment. “So the Shadowhunter has a nice guy side.” I stated, sounding somewhere between sarcastic and impressed.

“So the mundane has a useful side.” He rebutted.

I just grinned. “Well, hopefully we’ll see more of it from each other” I said and offered my hand.  

He hesitated, gave me an awkward smile, and then took it. It was a start. That was when Jace walked into the room. I took a step back, not sure whether I was ready to make nice with the ego maniac just yet.

He walked up to Alec and hugged him. They finally made peace, after what I heard I think the moment would have been better if Jace apologized since, from what I heard, he was clearly the ass in the scenario but I guess it worked for boys…or Para’ whatever. “Thank you.” Jace said. Alec patted him on the back and left the room.

“You have an interesting effect on people, Clary Fray.” And he was back to being a flirt.  

“He helped save Luke's life. You all did.” She said, looking appreciatively between Jace and I. “Thank you.”  

“For what? For running an errand?” ...How did he still sound cocky?

“For having my back.” She smiled softly, looking into his eyes.

He brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. “I'm always gonna have your back.”

“And so will I.” I stated, bringing attention to the fact that I was still in the room, because they clearly forgot. “But, since I’m clearly the third wheel in the room, I’m just going to go talk to Olympia.” I said, turning around and heading to the back.

“Astara” Clary called out.

I turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks.” I winked and left.

I bumped into Simon on the way. The guy honestly looked like hell and I wondered if he went through anything bad while I was dealing with my stuff. “Simon” I grabbed his arm. “You ok?”

He blinked, almost as if he was remembering where he was and gave me a weak nod. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m glad you’re in on all of this Astara, it would suck to be the only mundane.” He patted my shoulder.

“Likewise.” I said but he was already walking off to where Clary was. Poor guy.

I found Olympia in her room, reading war and peace, God that book was dull. I knocked. “Can I come in?” I asked politely.

She nodded and I sat at the foot of her bed. “I’m guessing you’re going to want an explanation?” She asked, not looking me in the eye.

“Am I curious, yes. Do I **_need_** an explanation, no. And you don’t owe me one.” I assured her, making her look me in the eye. “No matter what anyone tries to tell you, you don’t owe anyone an explanation, it’s not their business. And even if I wanted you to tell me, I have some scars of my own I’m not ready to talk about. All I came to tell you was, if you ever do want to talk about it, I’m here.” I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

She looked so relieved and smiled, squeezing my hand back. “Thanks.”

For a second everything felt good. It felt like the calm before the storm.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, we love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Since this month is my birthday I figured I’d be really nice and give all of you a present! Now I know what you’re thinking: ‘it’s your birthday, shouldn’t YOU be getting presents?’ Well, if you guys insist, a comment would be the best present! …I know, I’m shameless lol.   
> -Redashrose  
> I HOpe you leave loads of Comments so that Redashrose's has loads of good presents!! Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as we enjoyed writing it!  
> \- RavenBane97

**Olympia’s point of view-**

My room was suddenly immersed in sunlight which made me turn around and groan doing my best to shield my eyes from the stupid light. Who the hell opened my bloody blinds?

“Olympia, you need to get up” Astara said jumping on top of me on the bed and shaking me back and forth.

“Astara, leave it’s too early.” I mumbled spooning her and stopping her from moving.

“They’re going to retrieve the cup; you need to help them.” She groaned trying to get free.

“What cup?” I asked confused, my mind was still groggy from sleep, why couldn’t she let me sleep longer?

“The mortal cup, Clary knows where it is and she and Jace are about to go get it, I can’t help them without exposing myself, so please go with them and protect them.” she stated, that woke me up.

“I’ll go!” I chimed and jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and armed myself with as many weapons as I could, this is my chance to get that stupid cup, get rid of that psycho Valentine who keeps pestering and I will finally be able to return to Sebastian

I walked into the living room as they were about to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going without me?” I smirked leaning against the front door stopping them from leaving.

“It’s none of your business.” Jace grumbled crossing his arms, is he trying to look intimidating? Poor guy.

“You think you can recover the mortal cup with just one Shadowhunter and a werewolf?” I added smirking directly at Clary, I knew that would rile her up.

“We are two Shadowhunters.” She growled back

“You are not exactly what I would consider a Shadowhunter as you can hardly protect yourself Clary, you need me.” I stated rolling my eyes, she didn’t even go through training, how can she call herself a Shadowhunter?

“No, we don’t.” She continued.

I could tell Astara was about to say something but I shook my head at her, I can deal with this on my own.

“Clary, she is a very skilled fighter, we might need her help.” Luke sighed, turning to Clary and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Biscuit, trust Olympia she can help you. I have never met a Shadowhunter as powerful as her, she is especially blessed.” Magnus added also trying to convince Clary. I mean why go through all this trouble? I’m going with or without the brat’s permission.

“Hence why the Clave took me hostage, you have more chances of actually getting the cup with me on your side.” I chimed pretending to attempt to convince her.

“Fine, but I still don’t trust you.” She grumbled getting in my face.

“I don’t trust you either so I guess we are even Clarissa.” I teased.

“Clary.” She corrected with a sneer.

“Whatever. Let’s hurry.” I proclaimed getting away from the door and opening it from them.

As I was about to leave Astara stopped me. “Thank you and be careful.” She whispered.

“You too and don’t do anything stupid, I am enough help for them so just stay here. Magnus can tell you more about yourself.” I pleaded, the last thing I need is to worry about her while trying to get the cup. I don’t know why but I don’t want Astara to find out who I really am, I know she would be disappointed.

“Okay.” She sighted. 

I kissed her forehead and then followed the other three, let the hunt for the cup begin.

**Astara’s point of view-**

I wasn’t sure how I felt at the moment. In always wanting to be normal before now, there was a part of me that was glad I was staying out of this. However, there was another part of me, a small part, that just wanted to help her friends. I didn’t know if I felt relieved or if I felt like a coward.

“It’s alright Astara, you’re not a Shadowhunter, you’re going to need a lot more training before you go out there.” Magnus tried to assure me.

“But I don’t even know if I want to go out there.” I admitted “I don’t think I want these visions Magnus.”

“Please don’t make me give the ‘this is who you are speech’ darling. If there’s one thing I hate, it’s looking or sounding like a cliché.” He said, twirling his ring as he said it.

I had to resist snorting. “Trust me Magnus, no one would ever call you a cliché, there’s nothing ordinary about you.”

“And I embrace that!” He exclaimed “I pride myself on it. Your problem is that you were forced in the normal world for so long, all you ever wanted to be was normal. You’re not in that world anymore Astara. You don’t have to try and force yourself to be something you’re not in this house.”

“No, just to everyone in it.” I said, crestfallen. Even amongst other unordinary people I had to lie. 

“Not to me, not to Olympia.” I put his hands on my shoulders. “And maybe the time will come when your powerful enough to not feel the need to hide.”

“How am I supposed to even get to that point Magnus?” I asked “Have you ever tried seeing into the future?”

“Only those with the talent for it can hope to get an uncertain glimpse.” He explained

“Well it sucks.” I admitted, letting out years’ worth of anxiety. “Living everyday inside my head, wondering if I’ll get a vision. I look like a possessed weirdo when I get one and on top of that, they hurt, they hurt like hell.”

“Of course, they do.” He stated, not surprised by my pain at all. “Astara, no matter whether you’re a Shadowhunter, a Downworlder, or a mundane; suppressing any part of what makes you who you are will hurt. You’re fighting a part of yourself but that part of us is always there, deep down.”

“So…you’re saying that as long as I don’t resist them when they come along they won’t hurt?” Is it really that easy?

Magnus hesitated. “It’s not that simple.”

“It never is.” I should’ve known.

“It’s not enough to just not fight it, you need to embrace it, except it as part of who you are.”

“How am I supposed to do that? Being a ‘third eye’ has caused me nothing but grief my whole life.”

“Because being a third eye has no purpose in the mortal world, so you couldn’t fulfil yours. I mean, sure being psychic might seem helpful to a mundane on supernatural TV shows but in the mortal world all it can cause is havoc. Trying to interfere with mundane lives just screws up the cosmic balance of things, gives you more problems then what the premonition was worth. Your visions were meant for here Astara. In an odd way, this is your world, far more than the normal one.”

I was trying to accept this, to absorb it all. To be honest it was just kind of giving me a headache. I’m a mundane but not a mundane, I was born in the mortal world but have no purpose in it. “So…where does that leave me?” I asked, finally asking the question I was really dying to know.

“Well, that’s the best part about still technically being human. It really is your choice.” Magnus said, sounding a tad bit jealous of me having any kind of choice at all. “If you’re desperate to be part of the normal world, I can try and help you suppress your visions further and you can start anew someplace else, act like this world never existed and you can actually live a normal life.

“Or?” I asked curiously.

“Or I can help you embrace who you are and who you were always meant to be. And you’ll never be normal, being normal is overrated anyway-” he stated and I couldn’t help but chuckle “but it’ll be amazing and maybe even wonderful at times and, to me at least, it’s better than a boring existence ever could be.”

 The room got quiet as I thought it through. What really was normal anyway? The life where you grew up, fell in love, had kids, bought a house, and died. No one was saying I couldn’t have that, just that it might be harder to fight for. It’s easy to Not want normal when the things you should fight for the most are the things you just expect. But just because my life might not be normal doesn’t mean it can’t be special in its own way. 

“Ok” I stated and Magnus smiled.

Normal is overrated anyway.  

**Olympia’s point of view-**

“Okay the cards are on my desk; it shouldn’t take long.” Luke proclaimed when we reached the station.

“Alright.” Jace agreed starting to move but was stopped by Luke.

“Woah woah woah woah. It will be easier to avoid unnecessary attention if I do this alone.” He’s got a point.

“We will wait here.” Clary declared.

“It sounded boring anyway.” Jace murmured crossing his arms, he looked like a kid throwing a hissy fit because he couldn’t get the chocolate at the store.

“You really need to improve your acting. Shadowhunter’s aren’t supposed to show emotions.” I teased.

“That’s ridiculous.” Clary sneered

“Having a poker face is the most important thing in a war, your enemies don’t know what you are feeling which means they don’t know your weakness.”  I added

“Maybe during a fight but amongst ourselves it makes no sense.”

“You never know who’s watching.”  I mumbled

“I have a bad feeling about this, what’s taking him so long?” Clary sighted

“I know a way we can find out, just go in and check for ourselves.” Jace suggested.

“Luke told us to stay put and that’s what we are going to do. That’s probably him right now.” Clary proclaimed bouncing on her feet.

“I doubt it. Just so I’m clear he did mention something about trying to avoid attention, right? By the looks of it he is doing a terrible job.” Jace said.

“Circle members?”  Clary inquired,

“No, mundane. Internal affairs officers.”

“You can tell all that just by looking at them” Clary smirked at Jace

“He can tell all that by reading their badges.” I explained getting in between them, for some reason watching them flirt gave an odd felling, I’m getting overprotective of Jace but I don’t know why…

“Better than binoculars “Jace explained showing Clary the Voyance rune, which took the smirk right off her face. “Luke had his chance. Let’s go.”

“Yeah” She sighted 

I stopped her right before we got in “And that’s why you are not a proper Shadowhunter Clary. You don’t even know the runes.” I smirked letting go of her arm and following Jace.

It’s time to get that cup.

While they went to talk to Luke I stood guard at the door, they really need to use their brains more often. Do they really think Luke is the only Downworlder working for the police? I took this chance that I was alone to send a message to Valentine saying I was on the process of getting the cup so he better get ready to tell me where Seb is. At times like this, I’m sort of glad that he experimented on me, even if it tainted me…

 When the Mundane returned to the interrogation room they both left, Jace grabbed my arm and we followed Clary into a storage room.

“We need to di-glamour.” He explained.

We both quickly did it but Clary seemed to be having trouble. How complicated is it to deactivate rune? All you have to do is run your stele over it! Angels help me she’s driving me insane.

“Do you need help with that?” he teased.

“No, I can deglamorize myself Jace” she proclaimed after another failed attempt.

“It’s di-glamour.” I corrected, rolling my eyes. “Whatever.” She murmured. After a few more tries she finally managed and then proclaimed. “The cards”

“Right. How exactly are we going to do this? I doubt we can even get out of this closet without attracting attention let alone Luke’s desk. And you are covered in runes.” Jace pointed out.

“Don’t worry I got a plan” She chuckled making ogle eyes. Is this really the time to flirt?

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like this plan.” I sighted leaning on the mountain of boxes.

“A good plan this time?” He flirted back.

“Ninety percent, oh and I apologize.”

“For what?”

“The other ten percent. Olympia I’m going to need you to do something for me” 

“Yeah, I was right, I have no idea what you want but I already don’t like it.” Finally turning back to them, watching them flirt was painful.

“If it seems like they won’t let us go, step in.” she stated.

“What?”

The little brat didn’t answer me and just left the closet. Jace shrugged and followed her... Think about the cup Olympia, just think about the cup.

I took a deep breath and exited the closet, once I reached the room they were at, Jace was being held by two cops while Clary was talking to some women, guess the cards aren’t here.

“Babe it only happened a couple of times, it was a mistake.” I heard Jace explain.

“Shut up.” The woman and Clary shouted at him. 

Guess it’s role play time.

“Did you just call me a mistake?” I sassed walking in the room and strutting to Jace’s side. I must put on a good show after all.

“What no, I just” he stuttered, turning to me, I smirked at him and winked. He turned to Clary and said “Babe Common”

“Listen you don’t get to call her babe okay? In fact, you don’t get to call her at all. Clary’s done with you. Take him out.” The woman instructed the cops.

“You don’t talk to my baby like that! It’s not his fault Clary is boring.” I added walking towards the two, I needed to be kicked out too.

“Take her out too.” She ordered.

“I have rights.” Jace screeched while he pretended to be dragged out.

Once we reached the outside we both started laughing.

“Baby?” He teased.

“I saw it on TV. Clary better get those cards.” I rumbled adjusting my weapons.

“Yeah or I was just slapped for nothing.” He mumbled leaning on wall.

“She slapped you? Boy, you are out of luck these days.” I commented leaning by his side.

“Are we cool?” he asked eying me carefully.

“Alec forgave you so I will let it go too.” I sighed, there’s no point in being mad when the one that got hurt got over it.

“You really asked him to be his Parabatai?” he asked cornering me to the wall.

“No, I can’t have a Parabatai, Clave’s orders.” I said staring right at him.

“But you wanted Alec.”

“I did.” I declared, if there was one thing I wanted when I was a child was to have Alec by side, that and to find my brother.

 We parted when Clary came to us, guess it’s time for plan B.

**Astara’s point of view-**

“Ok, now first thing you have to do is empty your mind and try to relax. No offence darling but your about as cozy as a live wire, your way to tense, like you’re always waiting for it.”

“I am always worried I’m going to get one.” I said with aggravation, thinking about the pain I always get when I get one. It’s like a screwdriver to the skull.

“Well, I hate to admit it dear but it effects the way people see you, you look annoyed, a lot. It’s like man repellant.” Magnus stated bluntly.

“Ge thanks.” I said sarcastically, irritated even though I knew he was just being honest.

“Don’t get me wrong darling, your lovely. But most of the time I’ve noticed you look constipated.” I would’ve kicked him in the shin if I thought I could get away with it.

“You would too if you were constantly worried about when and where you were going to have a painful vision.”

“It’s painful because you keep fighting it!” He exclaimed for the millionth time. “If you accepted it, if you embraced this part of yourself, the pain will go away.”

“Ok, how do I start doing that?” I asked, willing to try anything.

“There are a couple different things we can try. I hear visualization is good for getting rid of stress.”

“I can already feel the headache coming on.” I rejected that immediately.

“We can try rigorous exercise.” He stated reluctantly.

Though touched at the sentiment, the idea of running a treadmill and using weights was just awful. “Let’s call that a last resort.”

I’d never seen a man more relieved. “Good idea.” We both let out a sigh of relief. “Well, there’s always the obvious option.” He looked at me like I should already know the answer but I just shrugged.

“Meditation and yoga.” He suggested with a bright smile, looking hopeful.

I’m not going to lie, that actually sounded pretty good. I don’t know why I never took that up before. “I. Love. That. Idea.” I said gleefully and Magnus’s smile only grew wider.

Magnus conjured us up a few yoga matts, some incense, and a soundtrack of soothing music. After changing into more appropriate clothing and telling Magnus he shouldn’t be wearing eyeliner when he worked out, I don’t know if warlocks can sweat but it’s the principle of the thing, we were ready. “Let’s start by crossing our legs, closing our eyes, and taking five deep soothing breaths, one after another.” He said in a relaxed voice.

I started breathing and I could feel my muscles slump as the tension in my neck and shoulders started to leave me. “Nice.” I said in near whisper.

“Feel the tension leave your body slowly. There’s no past and no future, only now.” Magnus said as I continued to breath and take in the sounds of the music.

I actually started to feel relaxed in a way I haven’t felt in years. I could actually think clearly, then turn my thinking off. It was just me in the room, relaxing with Magnus. If a person never had a stressful life, they could never understand what a great reprieve this was. Just existing in the moment was a great feeling. 

Of course, as soon as I really started to relax, that’s when it came, less like a constant drill and more like a sudden sledgehammer to the head but still, painful.

_It was a woman, tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was looking over some paperwork at where I’m guessing is the precinct. From the look of her office I would say she was in a position of power. It was quiet. Then there was black smoke and suddenly there was a second, identical looking woman in the office. The first one jumped up, staring at the other her in shock._

_“What the-”_

_But she never even got to finish her sentence. The monster opened its mouth and screeched, its face looking like the bottom of a squid as she let out a tentacle like tongue around her neck. That poor woman never stood a chance_

“Ahhh!” I screamed.

“Astara, it’s alright your safe.” Magnus assured me, shaking me out of my trance.

“No, it’s not alright.” I said, trying not to shake, I saw…a woman…” Then it hit me. Clary, Jace and Olympia, they were still at the precinct.

I ran passed Magnus to the coffee table and grabbed my phone. I called Olympia, praying to whomever would listen that she’d pick up. **_“Astara now is not a good time.”_** Thank God!

“Olympia, you have to listen to me! It’s not her! It’s not really her!” I know I sounded crazy but she had to listen!

**_“Woah, Astara calm down. Who isn’t really her? What are you saying, who are you talking about?”_** She asked me rationally, breaking through my irrational thoughts.

“I saw a woman in the precinct in a vision. I think she was one of the demons you’ve been talking about. It took over the real woman in the precinct and now it can just walk around like it’s her but it’s not!”

There was a pause on the phone, I could only hear her breathing for a moment before she spoke up again. **_“Listen Astara, I need you to pay attention and tell me exactly what you saw, down to the last detail.”_**

So, I did I even described the office that poor woman was in before she was kaput. Afterword’s she gave me quick thanks and hung up.

Was I helping them or sealing their doom?        

**Olympia’s point of view-**

When I finish my talk with Astara Alec was still trying to flirt with the reception lady and he was absolutely failing.

What should I do? This demon is here because of me, if I hadn’t sent that message to Valentine this wouldn’t have happened, as much as I want Sebastian back I don’t want mundane blood in my hands.

I quickly told Izzy I was going to check on something and before she could even reply I went to the place Astara had described on her vision.

Once I got there I found Luke there as well, he seemed to be looking at something so I followed his line of vision and there seemed to be a pool of blood forming on the floor, I went to his side.

“Is that?” I mumbled staring at the blood.

“I think so,” he slowly opened the door and there was the body of the lady who had kick me and Jace out. Her body seemed like jelly, this was definitely the work of a shapeshifting demon!

I’m going to kill him! And Valentine too, he will regret the day he tainted my hands with mundane blood, that was not in the deal!

“I will murder him.” I growled.

“Calm down Olympia, I know you Herondale’s are hot headed but you need to calm down, an angry Shadowhunter is not good for anyone.” Luke said grabbing my arm and squeezing it tight, I think the wolf is leaving a bruise.

“How do you?” I stuttered, I could feel my eyes widen, he wasn’t supposed to recognize me.

“I would recognize you anywhere, I was at your ceremony, it was a big deal, it was the clave proclaiming to the downworld that they had a powerful weapon.” He explained.

“I don’t belong to them.” I growled, I will never be at the mercy of the Clave ever again.

“Good.”

“Let me go” I said nonchalantly.

“Be careful.” He let me go and quickly left the room.

I took my twin blades and focused me senses on my surroundings, at times like this my tainted blood come in handy as it allows me to hunt down demons with ease. Suddenly the whole precinct was enveloped in darkness and the alarms started blaring, guess their plan is working out.

I caught on a trail and followed, it leads me outside. I saw Clary being threaten by one of the demons but Jace quickly killed it without drawing attention to them, I looked around and my senses were going high wire, there were demons everywhere and they were all shapeshifters. There was one quickly approaching Clary, she must have the cup, so I smoothly approached them. Before it could even show itself, I pierced him with one of my blades.

“We should really hurry; this place is becoming a beacon for demons.” I explained looking every one of them in the eyes. “Do you have the cup?”

“Kind of.” She shrugged

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“She doesn’t know how to take it out of the card.” Alec grunted rolling his eyes.

“What?” I shrieked, was all of this for nothing?

“Let’s discuss this further at the institute, let’s go.” Jace proclaimed.

 We all headed to the tunnels following Clary, it was risky as it was a small space but I guess we had no choice.

They were talking but I couldn’t pay attention to them, I just kept on thinking about the death of that woman, and the fact that Luke knows my true identity, if grandma hadn’t been so eager to flaunt my powers this wouldn’t have happened.  


“Olympia, Are you okay?” Alec asked, when I turned to him I realized everyone else was gone.

“yeah I’m alright.” I sighted.

“Right, we are separating, we will meet at the institute.” He didn’t look convinced but at least he didn’t push me and for that I am grateful

“Smart, I am not going back to the institute though, I will head home.” I said, squeezing his arm reassuring him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, be careful cutie.” I kissed his cheek and went on my way.

“You too.” He whispered but because of the tunnels echo I could hear him.

I carefully made my way out I crossed paths with a few demons but I was completely on auto pilot, I killed them without a thought and just continued, once I was out of the tunnels I sent a message to Valentine. I don’t care who he is nor that he is the only one that knows where Sebastian is, I will find him with my own abilities, I’m done being his puppet. And if we ever cross paths I won’t hesitate to kill him even if his son will punish me later for it.

I’m done.

**Astara’s point of view-**

After I got off the phone with Olympia, I was a nervous wreck. No persuasions or bribes from Magnus could stop me from my nervous fidgeting. I had had visions before, sometimes they came true and nothing I did stopped it and sometimes all it took was an anonymous tip from the cops and I saved the day. Was this like a call to the cops or was this fate being cruel to me?

“Astara, Olympia knows what she’s doing, she’ll be fine. Besides, they’re fighting shapeshifter demons. A grandma Shadowhunter could fight one of those.” He tried to assure me, passing me an appletini in the hopes of calming me down.

“You’re probably right but I can’t help but feel nervous.” I stated before chugging the drink. If I drank every time I got nervous about a vision, I’d develop a drinking problem. I should probably not drink.

“That’s normal but trust me they’ll be fine.”

As if to confirm Magnus’s lack of worry Olympia walked through the door but she had a not so happy look on her face. “Olympia, are you ok? Did the demon hurt anyone?” I asked frantically, jumping into her arms and squeezing her as hard as I could.

“Astara, relax, I’m fine.” She said, hesitantly putting her arms around me as if she’s never been hugged before. Maybe she hasn’t.

“Did you find the cup?” Magnus asked nonchalantly, I would’ve believed it if it wasn’t for how tight he held his martini glass.

“Yes and no.” And that explained the sour look.

“What does that mean?” He asked

 “It means that Clary technically has it in her possession but it’s trapped in a card.” We both gave her confused looks. “Don’t ask.”

“Well, it’s not in Valentine’s hands. Let’s just rejoice for that and for Astara’s first time helping the Shadow world.” Magnus said, raising his glass.

It then hit me that this was my first real time being involved in the Shadow world and it went well! We were all smiling now and I felt good but it also made me think. “Guys, if I’m going to be a part of this world, even if it’s just to give the occasional vision, I’m going to need to know everything about it.”

Magnus and Olympia gave each other a long look before looking back at me. “Are you sure about that Astara? Once you officially become part of this world, you’ll never be able to go back.” Olympia warned.

“Not to mention the more you become part of it the more likely you are to be discovered, are you willing to take that risk? I mean, I know I gave you the ‘be who you are’ speech but, it’s easy to be who you are in this space, the outside world surrounded by all your other friends, there will be many lies you’ll have to keep up with.” Magnus added.

“I can’t go back to the way I was.” I realized, telling them and myself as it hit me. “Without a support system or anyone to teach me what’s going on, my mind will break.” Of that I was certain. I was already getting close before all this.

“Well then we’ll help you.” Olympia stated, putting her hand on my shoulder and stepping back to look me in the eye.

“I haven’t had the chance to take someone under my wing in a while, this is going to be fun.” He said with a flourish.

“Then let’s do it!” I cheered.

Magnus got us a drink and we made a toast. “To the Downworld! It’ll never know what hit it!”

And boy what a truth that was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so is anyone else really excited and worried about the Will and Grace remake? I feel like they’re either going to either do it justice or royally mess it up. Either way it’s going to be fun to watch ha-ha. Anyway, only one episode until Meliorn and Astara see each other again, what will happen? We’ll let you know.  
> -Redashrose  
> I hope you like this chapter! we're sorry it took so long to update at first we wanted to do a double update however we got sidetracked by our other fic but, don't worry we will keep working on both! promise!!! xxx  
> -Raven Bane

**Astara’s point of view-**

Magnus and Olympia were being good friends and helping me unpack more of my stuff in my new room. Magnus had asked me what kind of room I would like and although I wasn’t too picky I admitted that I liked Victorian and classic styles. Magnus was able to conjure up a room that looked like Mary queen of scots Apartment, you know, if she lived in this day and age. The four poster bed had old fashioned blue sheets that was in the middle of the room. There was a white vanity next to my bed for my makeup and there was even a Victorian coach and chair by the coffee table in front of the room where I could read or “entertain” as Magnus put enthusiastically.

“Thanks again for the room and helping me unpack guys.” I said, feeling the need to express my gratitude again.

“And your welcome for the millionth time dear but I just realized we have a problem.” Magnus stated, opening another box, this one having my clothes inside.

“We do?” I asked, looking at Olympia with a confused expression.

She just shrugged, matching my confused expression. “We do! What is this, blue grunge sheik?” He asked, lifting up my blue, well used, plaid top with his fingers.

“Not everyone can afford to dress like you Magnus.” Olympia defended, folding her arms across her chest.

“I know, not everyone has an amazing sense of fashion like I do” he said about his clothes with a flourish. “However, now that you live with me you are a reflection of me. We need to get you a new wardrobe while you’re here.”

I couldn’t help but get a little irked at this. I appreciated their generosity but this may be a little too much. “Of course because we live in New York and since this place is so cheap, all I have is money to burn.” I stated sarcastically, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

“Darling” He said calmly, getting that I was irritated. “I was offering to buy you some new clothes as I could clearly see that you needed some.”

“Plus you’d be giving Magnus an excuse to show his artistic side” Olympia said, arms still folded over her chest. “Makeovers are his cocaine.”

“Cocaine might be too strong a descriptive word.” He defended

“Is it?” She smirked and I had to fight the urge to laugh.

“But art is a good descriptive word, you my dear have left me with the perfect blank canvas.” He said, eying me like the cat that found a canary.

“You’ve already done so much for me Magnus; I don’t know” I didn’t want to take advantage of Magnus’s generosity further.

“Just consider it” if I didn’t know any better I’d say he sounded almost pleading.

I was about to answer when the ring of a cell phone stopped me from speaking.

It was Magnus’s.  “Pardon me.” He went to a corner of the room and started talking in a quiet tone. His voice got steadily louder though as the conversation went on. “How could you let this happen?!” Olympia’s body froze and I grew weary at the one-sided conversation. “Well, there’s only so much we can do now, it’s not our decision anymore.”

Magnus soon hung up abruptly, running his fingers through his hair. “Magnus?” Olympia said, cautious and concerned.

“Astara, it’s your friend Simon.” He said and I tensed up. “He’s been attacked by a vampire.”

This wasn’t real.

**Olympia’s point of view-**

“What do you mean? Who was that Magnus?” Astara asked in a panic walking back and forth.

“That was Raphael he is a member of the New York vampire clan. He just delivered Simon’s body to Clary.” He replied calmly, trying to soothe her.

“Your protégée Raphael?” I asked, I remember Magnus talking about him as if he was a son to him, he is supposed to be very rational and on top of that, how could he let a mundane be turned? It goes against the accords as I would bet my runes Simon did not want it.

“His body?” she shrieked.

“When a mundane is attacked by a vampire he has two options. Either he remains dead or the ritual of transformation is initiated.” I explained gathering her in my arms, I’m not used to give physical comfort but it seems she is the kind of person who needs it.

“I can’t believe Simon is dead.” She whimpered shaking.

“Knowing Clary she will probably try to change him.” I sighed, looking at Magnus who just nodded.

“What?” she mumbled

“I hate it when Mundanes are dragged into Shadow world business, they always get hurt and never get a choice.” I stated.

“Olympia…” Magnus reprimanded. When I looked at him he motioned with his eyes to Astara, it seems I made it worst… I’m not good with people okay?

“I can’t let her do this, I’m going to Simon!” She screamed getting out of my arms and going to her closet.

“You can’t! He is at the institute and there’s a clave representative there, what if you get found out?” I said trying to dissuade her, I can’t do a good job at protecting her if The Clave finds out a Third Eye emerged again.

“I don’t care” She put on her jacked and headed for the door.

We followed.

“Astara…” Magnus sighted and then turned to me “How do you know about the representative Oly?”

“The clave sent me a message this morning saying I had to appear before their representative or she would come to me.” I explained still focused on Astara, she is very well capable of making a run for it, her friends are very important to her.

“How did they find out where you are?” He asked leaning on the threshold of the living room.

“I reckon dear old Maryse is behind it.” I growled, of course she had to go to Idris and tell them about me, couldn’t keep her bloody mouth shut!

“Fabulous.” He sneered.

“Then come with me, you can keep me safe.” Astara said bringing us both back to the problem at hand.

“It’s risky Astara, besides how are you going to convince that brat to change her mind?” I asked. Once that brat got an idea in her head I doubt it would be easy to get her to change her mind, it must run in the family.

“I…I I’ll think of something, there’s got to be a way, I don’t want her decision to scare Simon, I know him well enough to know he wouldn’t choose to become a vampire.” She argued grabbing my hand. why is she trying so hard to convince me? It’s not like I can strap her to her bed, Magnus wouldn’t allow it, something about interfering with other people’s free will. No one ever gave a shit about what I want so I try to make sure others get that choice.

“It appears we’ll all have to go to the institute?” Magnus stated staring at his phone.

“Pardon?” 

“My services have been requested.” He explained approaching us.

“Great” I sighted.

“Don’t be so sarcastic.” Astara said with a smile, bet she’s happy she got her way.

“You say that because you have never met a Clave’s representative before. They live by the motto: the law is hard but it’s the law, and personally I couldn’t care less for their laws, they were what got us into this Valentine mess in the first place, if they had actually thought through those damned laws the war could have been avoided and my father…” I rambled, I will never forgive them for what happened to my family. Or to me.

“Your father what?” Astara asked softly.

“Nothing, just stick by my side, I will protect you.” I stated walking into my room to gear up.

“What about Simon?” she asked from the hallway

“I will go with you to speak to Clary, she won’t be able to turn him until tonight, so if she chooses the stupid route we have time to entertain the stupid representative and still stop her.” I explained grabbing my stele and walking back into the hallway.

“Promise?”

“I give you my word I will do my best so that Simon is not robbed of his choice and if I fail; I will do my best to keep him safe from valentine and himself.” I vowed.

“Thank you.”

Magnus created a portal and gestured for Astra to go in first.

“Did something happen?” he asked before I entered it.

“Nothing happened” I lied.

Let’s get this circus on the road!

**Astara’s point of view-**

Now, I had never seen this so called “Institute” before but I had to admit that this looked impressive, like a church and FBI headquarters rolled in one. It sounded weird but it totally worked in my head. “Now Astara, when people ask about you, we’re just going to say that you are Magnus’s ward, ok?” Olympia said, not really asking. I swear, the closer she got to the institute the more anxious she got. Wasn’t this supposed to be her safe haven or domain or…whatever?

“Ok but why?” I asked curiously as we walked through to wherever Magnus was supposed to be.

“Because dear, you’re a mundane and mundanes aren’t supposed to know about the Shadoworld, the rest of us will get in trouble if they think you’re just a regular human that we just decided to take in.” Magnus explained, linking my arm around mine protectively.

“But if Magnus was just so kind as to take you in after you already found out then,” Olympia said with an almost playful shrug. “Well, that just makes us good Samaritans, doesn’t it?”

“O, ok” I nodded, showing that I got it.

Turns out the room Magnus was needed in was some kind of morgue. It took everything I had not to vomit at the poor dead body in the middle of the room. “Astara, why don’t you go get Isabelle? Let her know that Magnus is here and ask her where Clary is” Olympia suggested and I nodded appreciatively.

When I found Isabelle I had to admit I was surprised to see her looking the way she did. The times I saw her Isabelle was dressed so…freely. Looking at her now, she looked almost repressed. “Isabelle, have you seen Clary?” I asked, not wanting to ask about her look right now.

“She went to talk to your friend Luke about…” she drifted off, obviously not sure of how much I knew.

“About whether or not she should bring Simon back?” I asked, letting her know that I knew.

“Yeah but she should be back soon, I mean I think she was leaning towards letting him die but to be honest, I don’t think...”

“You don’t think she’ll be able to pull the trigger” I spoke metaphorically.

“No, she cares about him too much-”

“If she really cared about him she’d do what’s best for SIMON” I emphasized, getting angry at my friend’s attitude. Has Clary always been this selfish and self-centered? Or did I just never want to see it?

“I agree but it’s not up to me to decide what that means” she held up our hands defensively. “And Clary will be back any minute so if you want me to take you to Simon’s body to wait for her?”

I nodded and she lead me down to a dimly lit room where Simon would have looked asleep, if it wasn’t for the paling gray skin and lack of breathing. I don’t think I really believed Simon was dead until I saw him lying there. “Simon” I sobbed, throwing myself at his side and breaking down.

A part of me blamed myself for what had happened. The last time I saw Simon he didn’t quit look right. Maybe if I had pried, if I had just bugged him until he told me what was going on, this somehow could have been prevented. Simon was my first real friend. He had introduced himself and then Clary, sure I was kind of their third wheel but it was still more than I ever had. Not to mentioned if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t know what I was now, I wouldn’t have met Magnus and Olympia, and I would still be so lost.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Suddenly, I could feel that aching feeling start in the back of my head again. “Not now” but I knew fighting it just made it worse.

_Clary, Jace, Olympia, and I were standing in the middle of a graveyard with another man I’d never seen before. We seem to be about ready to do something with Simon’s body when an Asian woman dressed in red suddenly showed up on the scene, as if out of nowhere._

_“What do you want?” Clary demanded to know_

_The woman smiled sinisterly. “I want my property back” she stated, looking at Simon._

I snapped out of it, falling back from the force of it. Luckily, Olympia was there and she caught me. “You ok?”

“Yeah but why are you…” I trailed off when I looked around, finding Clary and Jace with that man I saw in my vision, looking at me like I just lost my mind.

Shit, how much did they see?

**Olympia’s point of view-**

“Astara are you wondering inside your head again? I’ve told you keeping your emotions to yourself is not a good coping mechanism dear.” I said approaching Astara and gathering her in my arms and then whispered. “Don’t worry I’ve got your back.”

“We were in a cemetery.” She whispered back, as her tears returned.

“Alright, anything else?”

“An Asian woman with a red dress appeared and said she wanted her property back.” she continued.

“Must be Camille, don’t worry I won’t let her harm you nor Simon.” I assured.

“That was not just someone lost in thought.” The vampire intervened with a mocking smirk. 

“Every human reacts different to grief who are you to say she wasn’t?” I retorted, doing my best to glare at him while holding Astara.

I let go of Astra as Clary and Jace approached her and walked towards the vampire dragging him out of the room.

“My name is Raphael Santiago.” He stated forcing his arm out of my grip.

“You could be count Dracula for all I care.” I said 

“Funny.”

“I try. Now what will I have to do to keep your mouth trap about what you saw in there?” People like him always have a price, that’s one of the good thing grandma taught me.

“She is one of them, isn’t she? Then she could be an advantage to us.” He mumbled, clearly already making plans.

“One more word and I will kill you.” I threated putting one of my blades in his throat.

“You would be breaking the accords.” He smirked

“You threaten a mundane’s life which gives me the right to kill you without repercussions from the clave.” I explained with a fake smile.

“That wouldn’t stick.” He rolled his eyes.

“Wanna bet whose side they would choose? Mine, a very high ranking Shadowhunter or yours, a lowly vampire from New York?” I mocked. “Name your price.”

“I want the New York clan.” He stated.

“Done.”

“Don’t underestimate Camille.” He mocked.

“Don’t underestimate me.” I smirked

“Who are you?” he asked in wonder.

“Olympia Crow”

“Nice doing business with you Miss. Crow.” He smirked extending a hand to me, as if I would take a vampire’s hand.

“If we get found out I know exactly whose heart I need to stake.” I warned and sheathed my blade before walking back inside the tomb leaving a smirking vampire behind, he sure is Magnus’s protégée.

. “I need to go see the representative, will you be okay?” I asked Astara caressing her arm reassuringly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She mumbled, wiping her tears.

“I will look after her.” Clary said, putting a hand on Astra’s shoulder

“That’s not very reassuring Clarissa.” I scoffed.

“I’ll keep an eye on the Mundane.” Jace stated approaching me.

“Don’t treat her as if she is beneath you Jace, get off your high horse, will you?” I mocked, tripping him, he fell right on his ass.

I walked back into the institute and started to look for Mayes’s office or should I say old office, it seems that the Clave is demoting her.

When I found it, I walked into something I never thought I would witness in my life time.

“Did you just propose to her?”

“Olly…” Alec sighted getting up.

“Are you crazy? Alec, you can’t do this is, you are….” He suddenly put his hand around my mouth preventing me from talking anymore so I did the mature thing and licked it.

“Olympia Crow I presume.” The woman said approaching us.

“And you are?”

“Lydia Branwell, I’m a representative of the clave and I…” She started.

“I don’t care. There you’ve seen me you can report to her that I’m really here, farewell” I interrupted and then dragged Alec out of the room with me, I seem to be dragging loads of people today.

“Olympia that was really rude.” He reprehended.

“You are one to talk about rudeness. What the hell is going on in your head?” I asked punching his arm.

“My parents were circle member did you know that?” his voice was high pitched; it must have been a great shock for him…

“So?”

“You knew?”

“Sweetie everyone knows, still that doesn’t explain why you are doing something so stupid.” I continued bringing him back to the actual problem.

“I need to bring honor back into the lightwood name.” He explained as if it made sense.

“And this is your solution?” I asked sarcastically.

“It’s the best I could think of.”

“You truly have Herondale blood in you Alexander, you are an idiot.” I sighted, the Herondale blood strikes again.

“What?” he asked confused.

“Never mind. What about Magnus?” I asked, he can’t be seriously considering marrying the Branwell chick he is gay by the angel, and totally has a crush on Magnus.

“What about him?”

“We live in the same house Alec; I know you spent the night.”

“We didn’t do anything.” He defended.

“But you have feelings for him, I can tell. I wanted to be your Parabatai remember? No matter how many years have passed, I will still know you better than I know myself.” I said getting close to him, to try and show support, lately I have been comforting a lot of people I think I’m getting the hang of it.

“I…” he mumbled.

We heard loud noises coming from the training area and ran there, once we arrived we saw Hodge fighting the thing from the morgue. 

What the hell?  Alec quickly shoot arrows at it but it didn’t affect the thing in the slightest. I gathered my twin blades and went around it but just as I was about to strike it down it wounded Alec, in a rage I pierced him with both my blades and then broke its neck, when it seemed it wouldn’t move anymore I removed the blades and went to Alec. When Izzy joined us, my phone rang.

“Astara what’s wrong?”

_“It’s Simon. He ran off”_

This does not sound good.

**Astara’s point of view-**

As we made our way to the cemetery, I could tell Clary hadn’t actually made up her mind about what we should do about Simon. I just wanted to make sure that whatever choice she made, she makes it for Simon, not for whatever choice is easiest for her. Not to mention I may have another problem. I know Olympia talked to this guy but I didn’t know what about.

Did he know?

“Whatever question you have for me mundane, you would be better of just asking it.” The vampire stated. I still couldn’t believe there were vampires outside Twilight novels.

Luckily Clary and Jace were too busy deciding over Simon to notice I was having a conversation with him, otherwise they would get in the way. “How much do you know?” I blurted, getting right to the point.

“The truth” he smirked. “Although, judging by the way we’re talking I’m one of the few who does.” He looked between me and Clary with a raised eyebrow.

“Clary is dealing with her own issues right now” I pointed out. “And I don’t like the idea of being used.” I stated, more as a warning. “What did Olympia tell you?”

“She told me to keep quiet and I will” he promised.

“And I’m supposed to believe you’ll just do that out of the kindness of your heart?” I didn’t mean to sound skeptical but from what Olympia told me Downworlders don’t really do that.

“No” well at least he’s honest. “But what she offered me in return was enough to keep me quiet.”

“And what is so important to you you’d be willing to leave a psychic alone?” I asked curiously.

Before he could answer though, Clary called me forward. “Astara” she called between sobs.

I rushed forward to where we would probably be burying Simon if Clary said yes and hugged her tightly. “Astara, what do I do? I don’t think I can stake him and it would kill his family if he was really gone-”

“But what about how Simon’s going to feel.” I interrupted. What would be best for Simon? Because you’re not the only one who’s going to have to live with the choice you make.” I reminded her “I don’t want to lose him either but if he becomes a vampire and he’s miserable because we couldn’t let him go, we’ll lose him anyway.”

She knew at least on some level I was right and started to cry harder. I pulled her into a fierce hug. Olympia could call Clary a lot of things, honestly I’ve thought some of the same recently, but she could never say she doesn’t love Simon and wants what’s best for him. As I started to pull her back to help dry her tears though, there was a sudden gust of wind and I could feel another presence. It was the woman in the red dress!

“Clary!” I warned, stepping back in fear. I may have an ability all my own but I wasn’t capable of competing with a vampire just because I saw her coming.      

“What do you want?” Clary demanded, apparently she knew this vampire. Was she the one who killed Simon?

“I want my property back.” O no she didn’t!

“Simon is not your property.” Clary stated angrily.

“If you'll just hand him over, I'll be on my way.” She said coldly, as if Simon was just a piece of furniture we took.

“You heard Clary. You're not laying a hand on him.” Jace said and I suddenly respected him a little more.  

“Fine. I tried to do this the nice way.” Queen of the damned snapped her fingers and there was another sudden gust of wind, only this time there was at least a dozen more vampires. We were surrounded.  

“Jace.” Clary said frantically, as if he alone was somehow a match for a dozen vampires. I doubted it.

“Do something.” I pleaded to the only vampire in the cemetery who was on our side.

He just smirked almost reassuringly (if a smirk could in any way be reassuring) and stepped forward. “I'm glad you brought everyone here to witness your demise. Camille killed this mundane.” He stated, fangs dropping. “Now, I have all the proof. She's been breaking the Accords for too long now. He's the evidence we need to show the Clave what Camille has been doing.” Smart! Camille couldn’t fight all these vampires by herself!

She just chuckled, far to confidently. “Are you trying to overthrow me?”

“No. I already have.” He stated smugly.  

Her overconfidence suddenly vanished. “Don't listen to him. Raphael doesn't know the first thing about leading.” So that was his name. “You need me. I've given you everything you could want. All the riches. All the pleasures you could desire.”

“By breaking the law. Which will only destroy us.” He pointed out to the other vampires.  

“We can fix this. If we just get rid of the body, this mundane means nothing.” She pointed to Simon, almost pleading.

“Even if Camille does get rid of the body there are still witnesses.” I pointed out to the vampires, still looking unsure. “Once this gets reported Camille will be in trouble anyway. The only choice you have to make now is whether or not you’ll go down with her.”

I knew I was right. No matter how little I knew about “the accords” or the justice system in this world there was no way disposing the body would be enough to get the Shadowhunters off Camille’s back. The others must have finally realized this too because they started hissing at her, closing in.

Unfortunately, Camille must have realized she was losing too and she ran, the others chasing after her! Hopefully they caught her before she destroyed anyone else’s life.  “Nice work mundane.” Raphael said, sounding impressed.

“Her name is Astara” Clary stated pulling me into a hug. “And it was great work.”

I had to admit I felt proud. I managed to be helpful without being female psychic friend. “Be that as it may” Raphael interrupted, grabbing a stake and a shovel. “It’s time.” He showed them to Clary, silently telling her to make her choice.

Clary looked back at me, still unsure. “What’s best for Simon?” I reminded her.

She hesitated. But with shaking hands she grabbed the shovel and walked over to the grave and started digging.

God help us.

Clary and I tried digging his grave but we became to overwhelmed, unable to see through all the tears. I still wasn’t sure if this is what Simon would want but it wasn’t my decision. He was Clary’s best friend and for better or worse she decided.

Jace and Raphael finished digging and filling the whole while we tried pulling ourselves together. When they were done Jace pulled Clary back while Raphael tugged me back by my t shirt. I was wondering what I had to step back for but it didn’t seem like a good idea to ask, I didn’t know if I wanted to know what would happen next.

There was a sudden explosion of dirt and I gasped, almost falling back as I saw an arm crawl out of the dirt as if I had somehow ended up in one of the cheesy horror films Simon and I had loved so much. He crawled out of the dirt and we tried approaching him but he hissed at us and we were pulled back.

Raphael pulled out a couple of bags from a cooler and threw them at Simon. “When you wake up for the first time you wake up thirsty” he stated as Simon drained a bag in less than a minute “really thirsty.” He was draining blood!     
  
“Clary... Astara” he stuttered when he finally came around. “what's happening?” How do you explain to someone they just became a vampire?

“You, um... you died.” Clary explained shakily.  

“I what?” I wouldn’t have believed it either. “What's this?” He gasped. “That's blood! Oh, my... Oh, my...” He spat, choking on his words. “Why can't I say...” He tried to say God again but he spat on the word.  

“God. It'll take time to regain the ability. There's a lot you will need to learn.” Raphael told him, stepping forward.  

He shuddered. “Oh, my... Damn it! Am I... Am I a vampire?”

“Simon, I’m so sorry” I said by way of answer.

“Clary, tell me... tell me this isn't real. Tell me this is not really happening!” He pleaded.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!” She cried.  

“I'm... I'm... I'm repulsive!” He said about himself in disgust.

“No you’re not Simon!” I tried to assure him. “You could never be repulsive!”  

“Yeah, please... please don't say that, okay? Clary trembled. “You're still the same, Simon. You're the same Simon I've known my whole life. The same guy who... loves sci-fi. And who can recite every line from... from every Nicolas Cage movie.” She sobbed again. “The same Simon who carried me over the Brooklyn Bridge when I lost my shoe, okay?”

“Everything good in my life started with you Simon” I added “You’re still that same guy-”

“No, guys, I'm not!” He put his head down, unable to look at us anymore.  

“Yes, you are, Simon!” She yelled. “You are the same Simon! You’re my best friend!”

“I'm not. I'm nothing more than a monster!”

“Don’t say that” I pleaded, he could never be a monster to us.   

“No, Simon, you...” Clary tried to reason.  

“Stay away! Please just... stay away.” He begged us before running off at vampire speed.  

“Simon...” Clary called after him but it was too late. He was gone.

Raphael stepped forward. “I'll look after Simon.” He told us. “You have my word.” He said before running after him

“What did I do?” Clary cried and I went over to try and comfort her. “What did I do?”

“What did we do?” I asked, holding her tightly.

What did we do?  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? should we continue? Pls leave a comment :D 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
